Total Drama Pokemon
by dunes24
Summary: 34 Pokemon are on an island competing for 100,000 Pokedollars. You've heard it before, or have you?  Rated T for possible language. It's really not that bad, but better safe then sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, this isn't my best writing, just to warn you. I hate writing introductions, but they are necessary XD**

* * *

><p>-static-<p>

"Hello viewers, to my new series, Total Drama Pokémon!" announced a floating green Pokémon, who was floating next another, small Pokémon. He had a white body and a yellow star shaped head.

"I am your host Celebi," explained the green Pokémon, "and next to me is my co-host Jirachi."

"Whatever," sighed the wish Pokémon.

"Could you try being a bit more enthusiastic?" hissed Celebi. "Anyway, over the upcoming months, our 34 contestants will fight it out in competitions for immunity. The losers will be up for elimination, and at every elimination ceremony, the contestants will vote out one of their own. Eventually, only one will be left to claim the 100,000 Poke prize."

"Enough chit-chat," grumbled Jirachi. "Hurry up and go greet the incoming contestants."

"Fine! Who got out of the wrong side of the poke ball? How did I get stuck with you as a co-host?"

Jirachi looked away. "That's need to know information."

Celebi was curious, but she decided to drop the conversation. "Alright, let's head down to the pier then."

As the duo headed down to the pier the first boat arrived. Off of it stepped a small blue Pokémon. It appeared similar to a crocodile, except for small red spikes down its back and tail.

"Totodile!" greeted Celebi with fake enthusiasm. "Welcome to the island!"

"Dude, it's awesome to be here!" Totodile jumped up and high-fived Celebi.

"Alright, go stand at the end of the pier as the others come in."

"Sure thing," Totodile said happily. He started to walk away but turned to greet Jirachi. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Bite me," grumbled Jirachi.

"Okay!" Totodile jumped up and chomped down on Jirachi's foot, causing him to scream in pain. Celebi heard this, and fell over laughing at the scene. Totodile eventually let go, and Celebi got control of herself. She turned back toward the end of the pier, where two more Pokémon were standing. One of them, a black and white flying type, was staring out over the water, sighing. The other, a blue and black, wolf like Pokémon, was staring warily at the other Pokémon.

"Staravia and Lucario!" greeted Celebi. "Welcome to the island, go stand over by Totodile as the others arrive."

Lucario nodded and headed over. Staravia, however, stayed where she was, staring out over the water.

"Hey Staravia, hurry it up!" Staravia sighed and, headed over toward the others. Another boat pulled up, and off it stepped a white Pokémon who had a dark blue razor on its head.

"Absol, good to see you," greeted Celebi. The dark type stared at Celebi, and then headed over toward the others. "Sheesh," mumbled Celebi. "Why did we bring all the weirdoes?"

The next boat pulled up, and a loud screech emitted from the boat, causing everybody to stare.

"Like, I said, weirdoes."

A white blur streaked off of the boat, and tackled Celebi. Jirachi doubled over in laughter as he watched Celebi struggle under the new Pokémon.

"Should we help her?" asked Totodile, glancing at his fellow competitors. Before anybody could answer, though, the white Pokémon was sent flying by a psychic blast from Celebi. The white Pokémon got back up, and rushed back at Celebi, but was held at bay by Celebi's psychic.

"Stand over by the others Snover!" yelled Celebi.

"But Celebi, I love you!" whined Snover.

"Stand there or you will be kicked off of the island!"

Snover stopped squirming, and Celebi released her, before turning toward Jirachi.

"Why the hell didn't you help me, you useless bum?"

"Cause I might as well have some fun here," answered Jirachi. Celebi was about to retaliate when the next contestant arrived.

"I'm Elektryke," said the small yellow Pokémon.

"And I don't care," snapped Celebi. "Go stand by the others."

"Whatever man," said Elektryke before he headed over to stand next to Totodile. "What's her problem?"

"She's a host who can't control her contestants, what do you think her problem is?" answered Totodile with a smirk. "I'm Totodile."

Elektryke smiled. "I'm Elektryke."

By this time, the next two boats had arrived and dropped off Monferno and Roserade, who each took a spot next to Lucario, and were making introductions. The next boat had also arrived; from it, everybody could hear two people shouting.

"Get away from me you stupid, pompous, clique hanging wannabee!" one voice shouted.

"As if I wanted to be near such a crazy bitch!" yelled another voice. A tall pink Pokémon with a white belly stormed off the boat and up to Celebi.

"Ah, Wigglytuff my dear, welcome to the island," greeted Celebi.

"Why the hell did you put me on the same boat as her?" shouted the aggravated Pokémon.

"You're no tea party yourself!" yelled a voice. All heads turned back to the boat, where a small, dark blue Pokémon was standing.

"Glameow, glad to hear you made it. Please go stand by the others with Wigglytuff."

Glameow headed off toward the others. As she passed, Wigglytuff puffed out her chest. Glameow noticed, and took the opportunity to flick Wigglytuff's nose with her tail, which got laughs from most of the others. Wigglytuff opened her mouth to respond, but was shushed by Celebi as the next boat pulled in.

"Everybody, welcome Glaceon!" announced Celebi.

Glaceon walked onto the dock and stared around at the campground.

"This place is infected," she said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?"

"Infected, with warbler spores. They're everywhere."

"Alright, you go stand next to the others, and we'll um . . . get on that."

Most stared as Glaceon walked by, and didn't notice as the next boat arrived. However, they did notice the loud yell by the Pokémon on the boat.

"Nidorino is in the house, and he's going all the way to the top!" shouted the confident poison type.

Celebi smiled at Nidorino, while most of the others frowned.

"Well, I'm glad you have confidence," said Celebi, "but don't get cocky. You're peers won't like that."

Nidorino shrugged and walked over toward the others as more boats pulled up. The contestant list started to pile up. Spinarak arrived, a small, skittish spider who freaked out when she saw Jirachi, much to the amusement of Celebi. Next to arrive was Dusklops, whose red stare cause some to freak out, especially the first evolutions. He went and stood next to Absol, who was staring out over the water. Also to arrive was Hippotus, who was dragged out by Jirachi (because she was so slow getting off the boat).

"Jirachi, could you be a dear and tell the boat captains to hurry it up, we're on a schedule," groaned Celebi as the next boat arrived. Jirachi nodded and floated off. As she watched Jirachi wander off, Celebi noticed the dock shaking, and she turned back to see a giant boulder lumbering toward her.

"Golem, good to see you."

"Like you care, you're the host," grumbled the rock type.

"Okay, then go stand over by the others like a good little Pokémon," replied Celebi slyly. Golem glared, but walked on over to the others. As he passed by, he noticed Absol and Dusklops sitting away from the others.

"Hey, what are you two rejects doing over there?" Absol looked over at Golem, while Dusklops continued to stare over the water.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you loser," taunted Golem. "What's you issue?"

"I'm just thinking what it would be like to be here without a rock head here," replied Absol quietly, infuriating Golem.

"Would you two SHUT UP?" shouted Celebi. "Our next contestant is here. Please welcome Magnemite."

"BZZT NICE PLACE BZZT. EMOTION IS EXTATIC. WILL HAVE FUN BZZT," said the magnet Pokémon with a robotic tone. The voice caused Celebi to shiver and motion for Magnemite to stand over by the others. As he left, Jirachi took his place.

"The captains have been told to hurry up."

"Good, we're running out of time."

Celebi looked back out over the water, expecting to see another boat. What she saw, however, was a larger flying shadow. As it got closer, she realized it was three shadows, each of a flying Pokémon. They eventually landed on the dock, and off their back jumped three smaller Pokémon.

"Alright, let me announce the arrival of Skarmory, Aerodactyl, Fearow, Mareep, Numel, and Gible," announced Celebi to a shocked group. "Alright, what's the deal?"

The prehistoric Pokémon spoke up. "They ordered a larger boat to carry everybody because there was supposedly this big rush. We decided to fly on over, and they wanted to ride," said Aerodactyl, motioning toward the three smaller Pokémon.

"Good, we're behind schedule as is. Go stand by the others while the others come in."

The six Pokémon filed their way over to the others, and after a minute, the larger boat arrived.

"Alright, let go through this as fast as possible," Celebi shouted up to the boat. If I call your name, please come off the boat. First up, Grovyle!"

Off the boat stepped a green colored Pokémon. He had a red underbelly, and long leaves protruding out of the back of his head and shoulders.

"Polywag!" shouted Celebi.

This Pokémon was quite small. Her body was almost completely except for a large black and white swirl on her belly. She lacked arms, and had a feather like white tail.

"Hitmontop!"

Off stepped a small brown Pokémon. His distinguishing feature was his three blue feet.

"Jynx!"

A large red dress flowed onto the dock. The wearer had long, flowing, golden hair. Her face and hands, the only parts of her skin that showed, were purple. As she passed, Nidorino and Monferno wolf-whistled.

"Sandslash!"

Sandslash jumped off the boat and ran up to high-five everybody. His body was tan, except for his white underbelly and brown armor plates. At the end of each hand were two sharp claws.

"Delibird!"

The ice type stepped off waving to everybody. Her lower body was covered with red feathers, and her face was covered in fluffy white feathers. Behind her, she dragged a large white sack.

"Shuppet!"

The small, purple, ghost type floated down the ramp.

"Scyther!"

Off walked a large green bug type. He had four large, scaled wings. Instead of arms, he had long, sharp blades.

"Lunatone!"

The psychic type floated down the ramp onto the dock. His body was shaped like a crescent moon, and was tan colored, except for his black eyes.

"Bagon!"

The small, blue dragon type walked out onto the dock. His distinguishing figure was his large, grey skull cap.

"And finally, Umbreon!"

The final Pokémon walked off the boat. His body was covered in jet black fur, except for the glowing, yellow rings on his ears, tail, legs, and the one on his forehead. His eyes were an unnerving shade of blood red. Celebi sighed as he passed and the boat finally left.

"Alright," Celebi half yelled as she turned to face the other Pokémon. "So you all think you know how this is going to happen. After all, you've all seen the other Pokémon reality shows, right?"

Many of them nodded, most distinctly Snover.

"HA! That's where you're wrong. The game starts immediately, and your first challenge starts NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, first chapter done!<strong>

**I know it ended kind of rushed. What can I say, I'm terrible at introductions.**

**Anyway, next time; the game starts and Pokémon start leaving the island!**

**Celeb: Review please, so I get the satisfaction of knowing somebody paid attention to my show.**


	2. I don't know how to argue against that!

**AN: So this is the first elimination! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my personalities/characters. All the Pokémon belong to Nintendo and that lot.**

"HA! That's where you're wrong. The game starts immediately, and your first challenge starts NOW!"

Everybody remained silent, some of them glancing, curiously, toward the others. Celebi frowned. The announcement didn't have the effect she had wanted.

"Hurry it up will ya'?" Wigglytuff muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean, puffball?" snapped Celebi.

"I mean, divide us into teams, and explain the challenge."

"Well that's what I mean my little pink diva," explained Celebi chuckling. "There will be no teams for this challenge!"

"So it's every man for himself?" asked Umbreon.

"Not quite. For this challenge, we have teams of two competing. You will be divided by your types and compete with your partner. Now hurry up and find your partners!"

There was a rushed scuffle as everyone split up to find their partner. Some were pleased with their partner, and some, most notably Wigglytuff and Glameow, were not quite as happy.

"Lovely," said Celebi happily, oblivious to the glares that were directed at her. "Now for the challenge. It's simple, it's a race. From here, you will follow the flags up to Look-out Point. Once there, you will find two riddles, one for each of you. Solve the riddles, and you will find the finish line. Cross it and you're done. First place earns a special prize, last gets a penalty. Got it?"

Numerous heads bobbed.

"Then GO!" shouted Jirachi. A rush of bodies swarmed passed Celebi, following the marked path.

"Won't they be angry when they find out the finish line is right back here in the campground," Said Celebi gleefully, turning toward her co-host.

"Oh really?" said a small voice behind them. The duo turned to see Hippotus and Sandslash standing there.

"Does this mean we win?" asked Hippotus.

Celebi balked. "Won't you run the race?"

"We would lose if we tried," said Sandslash sighing. "Hippotus is the slowest one here."

Celebi stared at the two in disbelief. Behind her, Jirachi was laughing loudly.

"Fine, you guys are safe, but you don't get the prize," Celebi said dejectedly. The ground types shrugged and walked over to the cabins. Celebi, on the other hand, turned sharply toward Jirachi.

"YOU HELPED THEM!"

"No I didn't. They did that on their own," said Jirachi calmly, still smirking. "Now pay up."

Celebi stuffed a five dollar bill into Jirachi's open hand, before storming to the finish line.

**0000**

"How are you holding Staravia?"

"I'm fine," Staravia replied softly. Aerodactyl looked up to the Look-out Point. They were only, halfway there, and Staravia was already slowing. Even though she wasn't on his team, Aerodactyl did want to see her go down so early.

"Oy, birdbrain! Leave her be, she's not on our team," shouted Golem from up ahead. Aerodactyl grumbled to himself. Why did he get have to get stuck with the jackass?

"Hey Princess! Stop talking and start moving!" shouted Staravia's partner Fearow. He too was up ahead, and was nearing the Look-out Point.

"Leave us alone you two!" snapped Aerodactyl. "In case you haven't noticed we're ahead of most of the teams!"

This was true. The lead group consisted of the Flying, Rock, Fighting, Dark and Bug types. In the center group were the Grass, Electric, Normal, Ghost, Poison and Ice types. In the rear were the Water, Fire, Psychic, Steel, and Dragon types. The Ground types were nowhere to be seen.

"Stop lollygagging and start hauling ass!" screamed Golem. Aerodactyl sighed. Could this day get any worse?

**0000**

Electryke was running up the mountain with ease. His problem was his partner.

"Come Babe, it's only a little further!" said Electryke in what he thought was an encouraging tone. However, it came out more like a shout. Mareep was a bit lower down, trying to catch her breath.

"One, don't shout at me. Two, don't call me babe. Three, it is NOT only a little further," gasped Mareep between breaths. Electryke was about to respond, when Grovyle cut him off.

"Just let her be," said the grass type knowingly. "She'll get here in time" Electryke sighed and sat down to watch as Wigglytuff and Glameow march past his partner. As she passed, Wigglytuff let out a small chuckle toward Mareep.

"Oh, you think you're so special because you can walk further than a first-evolution!" shouted Mareep.

"Just ignore her, she's a stuck up brat," sighed Glameow. "She'll get herself voted off soon with any luck."

Mareep got up and continued her march up with Glameow.

"I understand that, but why do they bring people like that onto shows like this?" questioned the sheep Pokémon.

"I don't honestly know," replied the cat Pokémon.

**0000**

"We're falling behind because of you Numel!"

"Would you not shout at me Monferno?"

"Oh I'm sorry," snapped the fire-ape sarcastically. "In case you haven't noticed, we're last!"

"And in case you haven't noticed, not only are we only a few yards behind the others, the ground types are nowhere to be seen."

"Well, hurry it up anyway."

"Trust me; I'm going as fast as I can."

**0000**

At the top of the hill, the first group, the Dark-types Umbreon and Absol, arrived at the riddle challenge. At the Look-out Point, there was a line of seventeen booths, each labeled with a type.

"So, who wants to go in first?" asked Umbreon.

"I'll do it," volunteered Absol. He walked into the booth, and a glass door slid shut behind him.

Umbreon turned and looked back down the mountain. Some of the other groups were catching up. Umbreon turned back toward Absol and prayed that he would solve his riddle quickly.

**0000**

"I can't believe they beat us," grumbled Scyther. "I didn't realize we were so slow."

"I'm sorry," replied Spinarak timidly, who was holding onto Scyther's back for dear life.

"It's not your fault," sighed Scyther. "I just really want to be first."

"Well let me go do the riddle first, letting you rest. I'll be the brains."

Scyther remained quiet, and picked up his pace.

**0000**

Absol was stuck. The riddle was harder then he thought, and he couldn't ask Umbreon for help. Not that he hadn't tried; he had nearly shouted himself hoarse trying to communicate with Umbreon.

"Could you repeat the riddle?"

An electronic voice spoke up.

_"Uno, dos, tres!_

_I avoid being seen!_

_Though I could have a gentle nature,_

_Natural disasters seem to be my thing!_

_Who am I?"_

Absol sighed, this could take a while. A knock sounded on the glass, making him jump. Absol turned, and saw Umbreon motioning toward the edge of the mountain. The Bug-types had made it.

**0000**

"How are you holding?"

"I'm fine," grunted Nidorino. He had been carrying his partner Roserade almost the entire time. Though it had seemed like a good idea at the time, he was now exhausted. Roserade, however, had had enough and jumped off Nidorino's back, relieving him.

"I'm walking, it'll be faster. The other groups have already made it up."

"Whatever you want woman."

Beside them, Glaceon and Delibird were having a heated discussion.

"But how can you not know Santa Claus? Asked Glaceon earnestly.

"What the hell is a Santa Claus?" yelled Delibird.

"Don't you work with him though?" persisted Glaceon.

"Who's Santa Claus?" asked Roserade.

"He doesn't exist!" shouted Delibird.

"Yes he does," insisted Glaceon. "He delivers presents to all the good boys and girls!"

"Umm, isn't that Delibird's job?" asked Nidorino.

"Delibird, why are you on this competition and not making presents?" asked Roserade before Glaceon could answer Nidorino's question.

"I don't make presents," Delibird said simply.

"Oh."

**0000**

"I'll do the first one," said Hitmontop before he entered his and Lucario's booth. They duo had just made it to the top of the mountain, and were closely followed by the Flying and Rock-types. As the glass door slid shut behind him, an electronic voice came on.

_You must solve your riddle, once you do, the door will unlock allowing your partner and you to switch. Your partner will then receive further instructions._

_Your riddle:_

_"Uno, dos, tres!_

_I avoid being seen!_

_Though I could have a gentle nature,_

_Natural disasters seem to be my thing!_

_Who am I?"_

"Alright, let the games begin."

**0000**

Umbreon was staring down the mountain, watching the others come up. Absol was taking forever, and the other groups were starting to arrive. A metallic click sounded behind him, and Umbreon turned to see Spinarak walk out of her booth. Scyther walked past her and the door slid shut. Another latch clicked, and Absol walked out of his booth.

"Finally," muttered Umbreon. He rushed past Absol, and heard the door slid shut. The electronic voice started up.

_You must answer your riddle. When you do, the door will open and you can go back to your partner. Combine your two answers, unscramble the letters, and you will get your directions._

_Your riddle:_

"_Though I am unknown,_

_My kin is opposite!_

_Death in my family is common,_

_All because of a rocket!_

_Who am I?"_

"Oh man," sighed Umbreon.

**0000**

"Do you think we should move faster?" Lunatone asked his partner Jynx.

"I don't want to ruin my dress. Besides, we're smarter than all of them combined."

"That is true."

"Trust me honey, we'll be fine."

**0000**

Totodile and Polywag both pulled themselves over the edge, gasping for air. They were one of the last teams to come up, with only the Psychic and Steel-types behind them. As they lay there, a shadow passed over them.

"Do you guys need some help?"

The two Water-types stared up at the talker. Aerodactyl was standing over them, and the sight of him nearly caused Polywag to faint.

"Umm, sure, that'd be great," said Totodile.

"The answer to the first riddle is Dugtrio."

Polywag got up and went into her booth. Totodile looked up at Aerodactyl suspiciously.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked the prehistoric Pokémon.

"My partner is taking forever in there, and I'm a nice person. Why does it matter if it helps you?"

Totodile was about to answer, when he heard a door unlock and Polywag stepped out. Totodile shrugged and walked into the booth, letting the glass door slide behind him.

**0000**

Back at the camp, the Ground-types were chatting about the competition with Celebi and Jirachi.

"So which team do you think will win?" asked Celebi.

"The Flying-types, they are the fastest ones here," replied Sandslash.

"Well, the Psychics are probably the smartest, and there are those riddles," said Hippotus.

"Which team will lose?"

"The Water, Electric or Dragon-types," said Sandslash confidently.

"Why would you think that an only first-evolution team will lose? Do you think evolved Pokémon are better?" accused Hippotus.

"No I don't. I didn't include the Bug-types."

"I suppose so."

"What team do you _want_ to lose?" asked Jirachi.

"The Ghost-types," replied Hippotus.

"Why, because the scare you?" asked Sandslash jokingly.

"Yes actually."

"Oh."

**0000**

Umbreon was still stuck in his booth, guessing answers.

"Umm, it has to do with Team Rocket. And one of its kin has died." He grew quiet, thinking hard. "Could it be Cubone?" he asked the computer.

The door unlatched behind him. Umbreon let out a whoop and hurried out to Absol.

"What was your answer?" he asked Umbreon.

"Cubone. What did you get?"

"Dugtrio."

"Alright, the computer said that if we combine the two answers, it will reveal the finish line."

Behind the two Dark-types, they heard another door unlatch. The duo turned to see Scyther walking out of his booth, and Spinarak was cheering.

"Okay, focus. What could Dugtrio and Cubone mean?" asked Umbreon. Absol thought to himself for a bit.

"In the campsite, there were three cabins," said the dark type quietly. "Cubone sounds like cabin, and Dugtrio has three heads."

"Sounds logical, let's try it."

The two Dark-types started heading down the mountain, passing the two Psychics, who just made it to the top of the mountain.

"You know Jynx, we were the last group to get up here."

Jynx nodded, while she watched Scyther and Spinarak hurry past.

"I suppose you're right."

Jynx strode into her booth, letting her red dress flow behind her. Lunatone smirked at all the guys staring at Jynx. He had a powerful partner in that beauty queen. After a minute, the glass door clicked open and Lunatone floated into the booth. After letting the computerized voice have its moment, he gave the answer to his riddle and floated back out to his partner. The two psychics conferred for a second before heading on back down the mountain.

Aerodactyl stared at the two leaving, his mouth agape, when he felt somebody tap his shoulder. He looked down to see Totodile.

"The answer to the second riddle is Cubone," said the small Water-type. "Consider this as payback."

Aerodactyl watched as the Water-types followed the same path as the psychics. He then turned back toward his booth.

"Would you hurry the hell up!" he yelled at Golem.

**0000**

Hippotus was staring out into the distance while the others were off doing other things. She could have sworn she had seen movement out in the distance. Sandslash walked up behind her.

"Do you see movement out in the distance?" asked Hippotus.

Sandslash stared out for a second.

"I think so. Hey Celebi, do you have any binoculars?" Sandslash shouted to the host.

Celebi floated over and handed over her binoculars. Sandslash looked back out.

"There are two teams coming up, the Bug and Dark types, and behind them are the Water and Psychics," announced the sand shrew.

"It's about time," sighed Celebi.

**0000**

Scyther and Absol were both sprinting toward the campground. Umbreon had fallen a bit behind the others, and behind him were the Water and Psychic types.

"There is no way you are going to beat me," said Absol between breaths.

"I don't have to beat you, I just have to beat your partner," replied Scyther.

"I don't see your spineless wimp of a partner, so the win is mine."

"Who are you calling spineless you freak of nature?" screamed a voice from Scyther's back.

The voice caught Absol off guard, and the Dark-type tripped over his feet. As he looked up from where he landed, he saw Spinarak holding onto Scyther's back as Scyther crossed the finish line. Grumbling at his stupidity, Absol got up and joined Umbreon across the finish line. Celebi was floating next to Scyther and Spinarak as he arrived.

"Congratulations to Scyther and Spinarak, our official winners of the first challenge!" announced Celebi. "Absol and Umbreon, you get second."

Umbreon shrugged and walked over toward the Ground types while Absol stormed off, angry. As he left, Polywag and Totodile crossed the finish line, Jynx and Lunatone just behind them.

**0000**

"BZZT RIDDLE PROVIDED. BZZT PROCESSING ANSWER. BZZT ANSWER IS CUBONE."

The glass door unlatched behind Magnemite.

"BZZT THANK YOU MY LADY."

The electronic voice started up.

_Oh it was nothing. Good luck on getting to the finish line sweetie._

Magnemite nodded and floated out to his partner, Skarmory.

"BZZT WE ARE GOING TO CABINS."

"How do you know?" asked Skarmory.

"BZZT THE COMPUTER TOLD ME."

Skarmory watched as Magnemite passed by. He started to follow shaking his head.

Nearby, to groups of teams were discussing anxiously.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Mareep staring around at her group. Her group consisted of her and Electryke, Delibird and Glaceon, and Bagon and Gible.

"Do you think we should follow?" asked Delibird.

"Of course we should," answered the Dragon-types simultaneously.

"I don't see any harm in following them," put in Electryke.

"The hummingbird always says to keep moving, or you will die!" announced Glaceon, causing Electryke to laugh.

"I don't know how to argue against that," said Electryke chuckling. "Let's go before they get too far."

**0000**

The other group was discussing the same thing. This group consisted of the Grass, Poison, Normal, Flying, Fighting and Fire-types.

"Do we really want to believe someone who talks to machines?" asked Monferno.

"Well he's gotten further than any of us," said Glameow.

"Well maybe some of us shouldn't be so stupid," snapped Wigglytuff.

"What do you think we should do?" sighed Grovyle.

"Follow them. In case you haven't noticed we're the last groups here."

"You know what, she has a point," said Nidorino.

"Then let's get moving," said Lucario.

The group got up and started down the mountain. In the background, Aerodactyl watched as the teams all headed off. From watching the others, he had already figured out where the finish line was. His problem was that Golem, his partner, was still stuck in the booth.

**0000**

Golem was pissed off, and that was putting it lightly.

"Is it Ditto?"

_Incorrect_

"Is it Hypno?"

_Incorrect_

"Is it Dratini?"

_Incorrect_

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Golem punched the wall in anger, and to his surprise, his fist went through the wall. Golem stared at the hole for a moment, and then smiled.

"Hey, Aerodactyl, come here!" shouted Golem through the hole. He waited a moment, and then Aerodactyl's eye appeared in the hole.

"What the hell do you want?" hissed Aerodactyl.

"Do you know the answer to the second riddle?"

"It's Cubone."

The glass door unlatched, and Golem rushed out.

"Come on man, we're not out of this yet," yelled Golem over his shoulder. Aerodactyl got up and followed behind.

**0000**

Celebi was standing at the finish line. Besides the first four teams, the only other team to show up was the Ghost-types. Celebi kept checking her binoculars, looking for any movement. As she brought the binoculars up to her eyes, she noticed movement on the horizon.

"We've got some teams coming in!" announced the host.

**0000**

Numel was running as fast as she could. Her problem was that wasn't as fast as the others. She was falling behind rapidly. The only one that she was close to was Snover.

**0000**

"Here we go folks!" announced Celebi. Jirachi was standing at the opposite end of the finish line, waving a checkered flag. Celebi started screaming types as the crossed the finish line.

"Sixth are the Flying-types! Seventh are the Fighting-types! Eighth are the Normal-types! Ninth are the Poison-types! Tenth are the Steel-types! Eleventh are the Ice-types! Twelfth are the Electric-types! And thirteenth are the Dragon-types!"

Celebi took a couple of deep breaths before looking back out into her binoculars.

"Snover and Numel are coming up, but Aerodactyl and Golem are closing in fast!"

**0000**

Numel was running as fast as her small legs could carry her. She had caught up to, and passed, Snover, and she could now see the finish line. Suddenly, a loud roar sounded out behind her. Numel glanced quickly behind her and nearly fainted at the sight. Golem was breathing down her neck, with a look of outrage on his face. But instead of fainting, Numel screamed and doubled her pace, flying past the finish line.

"Fourteenth place are the Fire-types!" screamed Celebi over the cheers of some of the others.

The race had come down to Golem and Snover. Aerodactyl flew on ahead, and passed the finish line, a look of disgust still on his face. Snover was gasping for air, while Golem was steadily gaining on her. The finish line was become increasingly larger.

What happened next, no one was sure of. Golem let out a loud yell, and then started to fall, as he fell, he reached out with his hands, and smacked Snover. The hit caused Snover to go flying into the crowd of Pokémon.

"Fifteenth place are the Grass-types!"

Golem looked up from the ground from shock.

"Sixteenth goes to the Ground-types, who unfairly took advantage of a loophole in the rules," announced Celebi. "This sadly means that the Rock-types are last place. And the penalty for coming in last, unfortunately, is automatic elimination."

"WHAT!" shouted Golem.

Aerodactyl just nodded his head. "It is what it is," he said solemnly.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask you to go back to the boat."

Golem stormed off toward the boat, snapping a tree in half with his fist along the way. Aerodactyl also went off, slower than Golem so he could avoid the havoc.

"Aerodactyl, wait!"

Aerodactyl turned to see Staravia flying toward him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Staravia said quietly. "You know, for supporting me on the mountain." She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll miss you."

"Thanks," responded Aerodactyl quietly, before he turned back toward the awaiting boat. Staravia watched the boat leave before heading back to the others.

**0000**

"Now that everyone is here, let me give you an extra quick tour of the campgrounds. The two cabins that we are standing in front of are yours, one for the guys, and the other for the girls. The larger cabin is called the Main Lodge. It's your cafeteria, meeting place, and whatever else you want to do in there. The smallest buildings are the communal bathrooms."

**0000**

"The smallest bathroom also operates as you confessional," announced Celebi to the camera. She was floating above and open wooden seat, which had flies buzzing around it.

"If you want to say something you don't want others to hear, or other things of the like, then say them in here."

**0000**

"So that's about it," concluded Celebi. "I suggest that you get some sleep, because your day starts early tomorrow."

**0000**

**Mareep is standing in the confessional.**

"**Celebi asked us to say some final words. All I have to say is that this place sucks."**

**0000**

"**I hope these duos don't last long," said Glameow. "I hate Wigglytuff already, and it's only the first day."**

**0000**

"**I pray these duos last a long time," said Spinarak while she hanged from the ceiling on a piece of silk. "Scyther is a strong teammate to have, and I would hate to lose him."**

**0000**

"**I hate winning," sighed Scyther. "I know you have to too get far in the game, but I do not want a target on my back. I plan on winning this competition by flying under the radar."**

**0000**

**Lunatone smirked at the camera.**

"**It's my fault Golem is out. I tripped him with my psychic powers. I mean, who would **_**want **_**to compete against a brute like him?"**

**0000**

"**I don't trust those psychics," said Lucario seriously. "How can a team which is competing for last turn it around in a blink of an eye and get fourth in a race. It just doesn't make sense."**

**0000**

"**I can't believe that we got third in the race today," said Polywag excitedly. "This makes me think I can go far in this game."**

**The water type stopped and thought for a second.**

"**But we wouldn't have gotten so far without Aerodactyl. It seems unfair that he had to be eliminated."**

**0000**

**Bagon and Gible both stood together in the confessional.**

"**We totally think alike!" Gible nearly shouted.**

"**It's totally like we're twins!" said Bagon just as loud.**

"**I always wanted a twin!" both shouted together.**

**0000**

**Staravia was sitting in the far back of the confessional.**

"**It's not fair," sighed the Flying-type. "Aerodactyl did not deserve to be eliminated."**

**Staravia sighed again, and wiped away a tear from her eye.**

**0000**

**AN: And that's all she wrote. I enjoyed writing this chapter, probably because I hated that other chapter so much. Anyway, poor Aerodactyl. I actually changed his personality while writing this, and now I like him. It's a pity.**

**Next Episode: Everything gets shaken up!**

**Aerodactyl: So these get to be my final words. I don't regret anything, if I did then I might be like Golem. He's not here because he's still pissed off about being eliminated.**

** If I had to pick somebody to win, it would be Staravia, she's a real sweet heart. That's all from me, adios!**

**Golem: Just review the stupid chapter, okay!**


	3. That guy needs to take a chill pill

**AN: Time for another episode of Total Drama Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>The next morning had come, and many of the campers were in the Main Lodge, eating breakfast. On today's menu was…<p>

"Slop?" asked Monferno, poking at the lumpy paste.

"Is this healthy to eat?" questioned Spinarak. "I mean, I think mine moved."

"I am not eating this crap!" shouted Wigglytuff defiantly. A gray blur flew past her head and stuck to the wall in a massive glob. All heads turned toward the kitchen, where Jirachi was standing, holding a large spoon.

"YOU'LL EAT IT AND YOU'LL ENJOY IT!" screamed the wish Pokémon.

**0000**

"**That guy needs to take a chill pill," muttered Delibird. "What he needs is a present. Not that I hand out presents, but he needs one."**

**0000**

"I survived Woodstock off of this stuff! You guys can handle a few weeks of competition!"

"Well, we're not psychotic hippies," retaliated Sandslash, "so I doubt we will fare as well."

Jirachi was about to come back with a response, when the door opened to the lodge and in walked Absol and Dusklops. A hush fell over the room, and then a general murmur fell over the room. Dusklops sighed and walked over toward the corner. Absol cast an ugly glare towards the others before heading over toward Dusklops.

**0000**

"**This place is just like the real world," sighed Dusklops. "I've tried to fit in, but I scare people away. Nobody even tries to get to know me."**

**0000**

**Polywag looked down at the floor guiltily.**

"**I want to be nice to Dusklops, but he scares me. I thought the same way about Aerodactyl, and he helped me, so maybe being nice to Dusklops will also reward me."**

**0000**

Polywag got up from her seat and started to walk away from her table and friends.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Spinarak.

"Over to them," responded Polywag, motioning toward Absol and Dusklops.

"Why would you want to hang-out with creeps like them?" questioned the spider Pokémon.

"You know that some people find Spinarak creepy?" snapped Polywag before stomping away. Spinarak glared at her as she left.

**0000**

"**I have no idea why she thinks she is so special?" huffed Spinarak. "She's working for the popularity vote. I'm going to have to watch her."**

**0000**

The doors to the Main Lodge banged open once again, and in floated Celebi.

"How are my favorite torture subjects today?" asked Celebi cheekily.

"Lousy."

"Rotten."

"Terrible."

"I'm glad you're all so happy," replied Celebi, ignoring the snide remarks. "You'll need those upbeat attitudes, because we're changing things up. You all remember that I said the winners of the first challenge would receive a prize?"

Many heads nodded, and some glanced at each other.

"Well our winners Scyther and Spinarak will pick separate everybody into new teams!"

Most of those there groaned, though some cheered. Glameow was actually jumping up and down.

"Let's get this started!" Celebi shouted over the mass of noise. "Everybody, line up along the wall. Scyther and Spinarak, you guys stand on either side of me."

There was a flourish of movement, and after a minute everybody fell into line.

"Alright, here's how this is going to work," announced Celebi. "One of you will pick a contestant. He or she will go onto your team, and the contestant of the same type will go on the other team. Do you get it?"

"I don't!" exclaimed Spinarak.

"Lovely," declared Celebi, ignoring Spinarak, "Who wants to go first?" Scyther raised his scythe. "Excellent, who do you pick?"

Scyther stared at his comrades. "I'll take Lucario." Lucario nodded and walked over to Scyther.

"Hitmontop, that means you are on Spinarak's team!" shouted Celebi. Hitmontop nodded and walked over toward his new teammate.

"I'll take Fearow," decided Spinarak. Fearow flew over next to Hitmontop, while Staravia flew over to Lucario.

Scyther took Absol, leaving Umbreon with Spinarak. Spinarak took Roserade, sending Nidorino to Scyther. Scyther then took Lunatone, giving Jynx to Spinarak.

Spinarak stopped and thought about who she should take.

"Umm, I'll take Polywag," she said after a moment.

Polywag and Scyther both looked shocked.

"Are you joking?" asked Polywag.

"There is no joking," interjected Celebi. "All decisions are final. Polywag goes over to Spinarak and Totodile goes to Scyther."

The two Water-types moved to their new teams. Scyther then took Sandslash, sending Hippotus to Spinarak, and then he received Numel after Spinarak took Monferno. Skarmory went to Scyther, and Magnemite went to Spinarak. Spinarak took Glameow, sending Wigglytuff to Scyther. Scyther took Grovyle, and Spinarak received Snover.

Spinarak stopped once again, thinking about who she should take. Polywag leaned toward Spinarak.

"Take Dusklops, he's a strong contestant," whispered Polywag.

**0000**

"**I am NOT listening to that tadpole," said Spinarak defiantly. "I am the team leader, NOT her!"**

**0000**

"I'll take Glaceon," determined Spinarak. Polywag glared at Spinarak as Glaceon and Delibird took their places. Skarmory took the opportunity to take Dusklops, and Shuppet floated to Spinarak. Spinarak took Bagon, sending Gible to Scyther. Scyther concluded the festivities by taking Mareep, sending Electryke with Spinarak.

"Excellent," concluded Celebi. "Spinarak, you guys are the Awesome Articunos, while Scyther, your team are the Majestic Moltres."

Everybody cheered, and started to spread back out toward their friends.

"Whoa, where are you all going?" Celebi half shouted. "We still have a challenge to do!"

A loud groan escaped the mass, causing Celebi to scowl.

"Hey, this challenge is easy," snapped Celebi. "You guys should consider yourselves lucky. Everybody meet up at the bonfire pit for the challenge in five minutes!"

Celebi teleported out of the room, leaving everybody to grumble as the filed out toward the bonfire area. Around the bonfire pit were 32 tree stumps, half of which were colored red, the other half were painted blue. In front of each stump was a long metal pole.

Celebi teleported in front of the group, right next to Mareep, causing her to jump and scream in fright. Jirachi and some of the older evolutions laughed at her until Celebi cleared her throat.

"Glad to see everybody could make it," announced Celebi in an upbeat mood. "This challenge is very simple. Each of you will stand on a stump and hold the bar up. Every five minutes, we will add ten pounds of weight onto it. Last Pokémon standing wins the challenge for their team."

**0000**

"**This is perfect for me," said Hitmontop happily. "This is a challenge for me to win, and show my worth to this team."**

**0000**

"If that's all, then get up onto your stumps."

Everybody got onto their stumps, and held up their poles. Some had to hold up the bars in awkward positions. Polywag, who lacked arms, was holding the bar with her mouth.

"Okay everybody, the challenge starts now!"

The first five minutes went by easily, and many of the group were talking among themselves.

"Alright people," announced Celebi, "it's time to add some weight."

Roserade watched Celebi and Jirachi, expecting one of them to come over with some weights, when she felt a sudden pull on her bar.

"What did you guys do?" asked the grass type.

"In each of your stumps is a powerful magnet. Every five minutes, the pulls between the magnets increases by ten pounds," explained. Some of the campers muttered a response, but most were concentrating on their bars. Another five minutes had passed, upping the weight to 20 pounds. Everything was silent for a few seconds, when a loud thud broke the silence. Everybody turned to see Magnemite on ground.

**0000**

"**I saw Magnemite on the ground, and I started cheering in my head," Polywag said happily. Her face quickly turned into a frown.**

"**Maybe I shouldn't be so happy."**

**0000**

"**BZZT EMOTION; SADNESS," buzzed Magnemite.**

**0000**

"Well that's the first contestant down," announced Celebi. "This is where the fun stuff begins."

The next ten minutes passed by, and many of the first evolutions started to fall out.

**0000**

"**This challenge confirmed that the first-evolutions aren't as strong as the more evolved Pokémon here," sighed Fearow. "Of course I would be stuck on the team with the most first-evolutions."**

**0000**

A half an hour had passed since the beginning of the challenge, and both Spinarak and Polywag were still in the competition. Both were glaring at each other, and both were struggling to stay up.

**0000**

"**It had gotten to the point where the only first-evolutions left were Bagon, Gible, Glameow, Spinarak and me," said Polywag. "At that point, the only thing I had on my mind was beating Spinarak."**

**0000**

"**I saw what she was doing, she wanted to beat me," said Spinarak angrily. "I couldn't allow that, I'm the leader of this team and I need to prove it."**

**0000**

Another five minutes passed, and Polywag was starting to gasp for air. She was still glaring at Spinarak, when the thud of the metal bar hitting ground caused everybody to turn and look. Lucario had dropped his pole.

Lucario seemed disappointed with himself. "Sorry guys, the bar slipped," he said simply.

**0000**

**Lucario looked at the camera grinning.**

"**Did the bar really slip? Of course not. I just don't want to be seen as a huge threat to early in the game."**

**0000**

Polywag opened her mouth in shock, allowing her bar to fall to the floor. Spinarak laughed at the look on Polywag's face, causing her to drop her pole also.

"Well it looks like Lucario, Polywag and Spinarak are all out of the competition," announced Celebi.

The three got off their podiums and joined the others. Lucario looked around toward his fellow drop-outs. What he noticed was certain groups were forming among the first-evolutions.

"So the games have begun."

**0000**

Another twenty minutes passed, and more campers were falling out. Fearow, Staravia and Skarmory fell out nearly together, because their lack of arms and hands left them unable to grip their bars. Lunatone also fell out due to his lack of arms, and his psychic powers eventually gave out. Glaceon, Nidorino, Absol, Sandslash, Umbreon, Roserade, Scyther and Glameow all fell out due to the weight on the bar being simply too heavy.

Things had gotten quiet; all the remaining contestants were concentrating hard on their bars. Jynx looked up from her bar, and she saw Wigglytuff staring directly at her. Jynx glanced back down thinking hard.

**0000**

"**The person here that I distrust the most is Jynx," said Wigglytuff, relaxing on the wall of the confessional. "I know she is going to use her looks to control the game, and though her game won't affect me for now, there will be a merge at some point. That's when she would be a problem. So if I can get Jynx out soon, then I won't have to worry about Jynx."**

**0000**

Jynx looked back up toward Wigglytuff, who was still staring at her, and then released her bar. Wigglytuff's eyes widened in shock, and then she started smirking. Wigglytuff then dropped her bar and stepped off.

**0000**

**Jynx was in the confessional, her face hidden in her hands.**

"**I knew she was after me," sighed Jynx. "I could have stayed in that challenge a lot longer, my psychic powers were holding on strong. What I did was a test to see Wigglytuff's reaction, and she failed. She is simply out to beat me, which creates a problem for me."**

**0000**

"What are you doing?" shouted Sandslash at Wigglytuff.

"I was tired," Wigglytuff simply said.

"You let go and just stepped off. You're breathing is still strong. There is no way that you are tired."

"What does it matter to you?" snapped Wigglytuff.

**0000**

"**That Sandslash is a pain in my side," snapped Wigglytuff. "What makes him think that he can question everything that everyone does? Hell, I beat him in that last challenge."**

**0000**

Wigglytuff wandered over toward where Nidorino and Skarmory were sitting.

"I want you two to meet me in the Main Lodge in 3 minutes," whispered Wigglytuff before she walked off toward the bathrooms. Nidorino and Skarmory glanced at each other before they got up and headed off.

Sandslash watched this through narrowed eyes, and pursued the others. Unknown to him, Jynx was also watching the progressions from afar, and she watched as Sandslash followed the trio toward the Main Lodge.

**0000**

"**So I'm sitting at the challenge, and I noticed certain people leaving," said Shuppet. "So of course I had to follow them."**

**A wide grin broke out on Shuppet's face.**

"**I also decided to pull a small prank while I was in there listening."**

**0000**

"Alright you two, I want to make an alliance with you," announced Wigglytuff. "I need to eliminate Jynx, and to do that I need the strongest competitors who won't fall for her fakeness. That's where you guys come in."

Nidorino and Skarmory glanced at each other.

"What's in it for us?" asked Skarmory.

"You get protection from being eliminated and the satisfaction of being friends with the most powerful player here."

Nidorino nodded eagerly, while Skarmory continued to look skeptical.

**0000**

"**I do not like Wigglytuff," confided Skarmory, "but sometimes it's better to keep your enemies close. Heed my words, I will not fallow Wigglytuff, but I will do what I can to keep her from going after me."**

**0000**

"Alright, I'll be on your team," declared Skarmory.

"Okay, our name is Team Tyrannize, because we will rule over the competition."

Nidorino laughed, while Skarmory rolled his eyes. As his eyes moved up, he noticed the ceiling fan was shaking. He watched as a couple screws fell from their holes. Skarmory took a step back and watched as the fan fell and landed in front of Wigglytuff and Nidorino.

"SHIT!" yelled Nidorino while Wigglytuff let out a high-pitched scream.

**0000**

"**Did you see the look on their faces?" said Shuppet while laughing like a maniac. After getting a hold of her emotions, she put a serious look on her face.**

"**Skarmory was not affected though. I sense a challenge!"**

**0000**

Sandslash wandered back toward the challenge. He had just heard everything that Wigglytuff was planning, and he was thinking about telling the others about it. Sandslash turned and saw Jynx hurrying toward him.

"Do you need something?" asked the ground-type.

"No, but you do," replied Jynx.

Sandslash cocked his head in confusion.

"You do realize that I am safe from Wigglytuff for a while. But you're not."

"Alright, but why would Wigglytuff go after me?"

"Because Wigglytuff is annoyed by you and because you are seen as a threat to her alliance. Just something for you to think about."

Sandslash watched as Jynx walked away before he hurried back to the challenge. As he walked up he noticed that Monferno and Grovyle had dropped out, and soon after he arrived, Hitmontop dropped out, leaving Bagon the only one left for the Articunos, while the Motres' had Gible and Dusklops. Sandslash walked over to where Lucario and Grovyle were sitting.

"Guys, I have a problem, and I need your help," whispered Sandslash, who hoped to avoid attraction.

"What's wrong?" asked Grovyle.

"Wigglytuff has made an alliance with Nidorino and Skarmory, and they are going to target me," explained Sandslash.

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want to make a counter alliance against Wigglytuff to protect myself."

"I won't do it," said Lucario flatly.

"You do realize that she is going after all the stronger members of the team to better her chances," continued Sandslash.

"I don't care. Alliances are immoral things used to target people. I won't be part of one."

**0000**

**Sandslash shook his head.**

"**I don't get that guy. I mean, it's one thing to be noble, but it's another to be stupid."**

**0000**

Sandslash stared as Lucario got up and left. Sandslash turned back toward Grovyle.

"What about you?"

"I don't see a point in a two person alliance. I promise I won't vote against you, but I'm declining for now."

**0000**

"**Personally, I agree with Sandslash," stated Grovyle. "But for an alliance to be successful, it must have numbers. He just doesn't have the numbers."**

**0000**

Hippotus, Snover, and Spinarak were sitting together playing cards.

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

Snover leaned over to draw a card, and she noticed Grovyle walking by.

"Don't you think he's so hot?" she asked while motioning toward Grovyle.

Hippotus shrugged.

"He's not my type," said the ground type.

"You don't like tall, dark, and handsome?" inquired Snover.

"If you like tall and dark then you can have Dusklops," put in Spinarak.

Snover blanched, which caused Hippotus and Spinarak. Behind them, a bush rustled and a noise was heard.

"Who's there?" demanded Spinarak. The bush rustled again. The trio crept behind the bush. No one was there.

"Over there!" shouted Hippotus, motioning back toward the cabins. Magnemite was there, floating quicker than usual back toward the cabins. The three girls started to follow Magnemite.

**0000**

"Don't drop it Bagon!"

"You can do it Gible!"

"Don't stop now you guys!"

It had been nearly two hours since the beginning of the challenge, and the strain of the weight was starting to show on the Dragon types. Most of the other contestants were standing around the two Pokémon, cheering them on.

Gible looked over at Bagon. She didn't have much strength left, but she believed she had enough to beat out Bagon.

"30 seconds until more weight will be added," announced Celebi.

Bagon glanced at Gible once again. He knew he had to beat Gible, but Bagon knew he couldn't take much more weight.

"Okay guys, the weight will be added in 3… 2… 1… NOW!"

Right after Celebi shouted, a loud thud sounded and everyone gasped. Bagon and Gible both dropped their bars at the same time, thus they were both eliminated at the same time.

"Who wins?" asked Totodile.

"It has to be a tie," said Hitmontop. Everyone turned toward Celebi for an answer.

"There last contestant is…" Celebi stopped to create a dramatic pause, when another thud caused all heads to turn sharply.

"DUSKLOPS!" finished Celebi. Dusklops stepped off of his podium and his teammates swarmed him cheering.

"That means the Moltres win, and I will see the Articunos tonight at the Campfire Ceremony," announced Celebi.

**0000**

Umbreon and Glameow were sitting outside the guy's cabin, listening to the other team party.

"Who are you voting for tonight?" asked Umbreon.

"I don't know, I really don't want to vote out anybody," replied Glameow. "I want to vote out people who have terrible personalities, not because they messed up at a challenge."

"I know, I hate being in this situation."

Umbreon stopped talking and looked over at Polywag, who was talking to Absol and Dusklops.

"What do you think she's doing with them?" questioned Umbreon.

"She's just being friendly," Glameow said reassuringly. "No offense, but you Dark types and Ghost types can get a bad rap. I think Polywag wants to prove those stereotypes wrong."

"Do you believe in those stereotypes?" asked Umbreon.

"I'm sitting with you, right?"

Umbreon fell silent and watched as Polywag, Dusklops and Absol all walked over to the cabin. Polywag stopped at the bottom of the steps and watched Absol and Dusklops head into the cabin. As Dusklops stepped into the light from the cabin, a loud cheer erupted, which continued even after the door shut.

"What were you guys talking about?" Glameow asked Polywag.

"Absol and I were trying to convince Dusklops to join the party. Dusklops seems to be very shy. Anyway, we should head out; the Campfire Ceremony is starting soon."

**0000**

The Awesome Articunos were sitting in front of Celebi on the tree stumps that had been used the earlier challenge. The roaring bonfire cast eerie shadows that created an unsettling feeling.

"Welcome, Awesome Articunos, to the first Campfire Ceremony of Total Drama Pokémon. This is not a place that you want to come too often, because when you are here you must vote out one of your teammates. This place also offers an opportunity to say things to your teammates when they are all here together. Whether you want to say stuff or not is up to you."

Celebi looked around at the contestants lined up eagerly, but nobody spoke up.

"Fine, then I will have to ask you questions," sighed Celebi. Monferno and Fearow both groaned loudly, causing Celebi to grin widely.

"Alright, let's start with you two. How much do you value your team, or would you rather be on the other team?"

Monferno shrugged in response.

"This is a good team with many strong players," said the fire-type. "I think this team stands the best chance of winning the competition."

"But?"

"There are a lot of first-evolutions on this team," interjected Fearow, who received many dirty looks. "I know Bagon lasted the longest in today's challenge, but the rest of them dropped out early."

"Cool, juicy drama," said Celebi. "Spinarak, who would you say is the most valuable on your team?"

"I am, because I am the leader of the team," declared Spinarak. Polywag laughed at the statement, causing Celebi to give Polywag a questioning look.

"Spinarak thinks she is the leader because she picked the team," explained Polywag. "It's a bit ridiculous, honestly. If anything, Spinarak may be the least valuable on the team. She doesn't bring anything special to the team."

"Do you bring anything special to the team?" asked Celebi.

"That would be up to the others to decide."

"So, Hitmontop, how are you voting tonight?"

"I am voting off who I think is the weakest link to this team," said the fighting type.

"Cool, then you can go and vote first," finalized Celebi. Hitmontop shrugged and walked over to the Confessional.

**0000**

"**I vote for Magnemite," said Hitmontop. "It's nothing personal, but he happens to be the weakest on the team."**

**0000**

"**I know the Spinarak is voting for me," said Polywag. "I'm merely returning the favor."**

**0000**

"**Polywag has to leave now!" shouted Spinarak. "And I should have the votes to get rid of her."**

**0000**

"**BZZT I VOTE FOR POLYWAG, BECAUSE SPINARAK TOLD ME TO."**

**0000**

"Alright, you guys have cast your votes, which have been tallied. If I call your name then you are safe and you may come get a Pokeblock. Understand?"

Everyone nodded

"Alright, Bagon, you are safe."

The dragon-type nodded and got up.

"Monferno and Hitmontop, you are safe."

The two fighting-types high-fived before getting up from their stumps and grabbing their Pokeblocks.

"Umbreon and Glameow are safe."

The two Pokemon nodded and got up.

"Roserade, Glaceon and Jynx."

The three evolved Pokemon let out a sigh of relief and got up. Fearow was smirking, all of the evolved Pokemon were being picked first.

"Snover."

Fearow's grin turned into a frown as Snover received her Pokeblock.

"Shuppet, Hippotus, and Electryke, you are all safe."

The three Pokemon all took their Pokeblocks and stood next to their teammates that had been saved.

"The four of you who are left all received some votes. However, Spinarak received one vote, so she is safe."

Spinarak smirked at Polywag as she received her Pokeblock.

"With two votes, Polywag is also safe."

Spinarak's smirk vanished while Polywag let out a sigh of relief and took her Pokeblock.

"Magnemite and Fearow, each of you received many votes. However, only one of you will be leaving tonight."

**0000**

"**Spinarak told many of us to vote for Polywag," said Roserade. "But most of us on the team believe that one person has to go."**

**0000**

"**Fearow received a lot of votes for his comment about the first-evolutions," said Hitmontop. "You have to remember that this is also a social game."**

**0000**

"The Pokemon that is eliminated from Total Drama Pokemon is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Magnemite."

Fearow shouted out in joy as Magnemite hanged his head.

"I'm sorry Magnemite, but you must grab your stuff and leave the island," said Celebi.

Magnemite nodded and left without a word.

**0000**

"**BZZT I'M NOT SURPRISED NOR AM I UPSET. I HAD SOME FUN, AND MET GOOD PEOPLE.**

**IF I HAD TO PICK SOMEBODY TO WIN, IT WOULD BE SKARMORY. GOODBYE."**

**0000**

"That's all for now," announced Celebi. "You guys can head on back to your cabins."

The Articunos nodded and started to leave. Jynx hurried over to Monferno and Fearow and held them back.

"I need your guys' help," said the psychic-type. "Wigglytuff has made an alliance built strictly on taking me out."

"So you want to make an alliance with us?" asked Monferno. Jynx nodded.

"Is that safe?" asked Fearow.

"There's safety in numbers, and you were almost voted out today. Besides, there are no other alliances on our team, so we should be safe."

Monferno thought about it for a second.

"Alright, I'm in," said the fire-type as Fearow nodded in agreement.

"Good, we'll be the Unknown Alliance, because no one knows about this."

Monferno and Fearow nodded before heading toward the cabins.

**0000**

Lunatone was sitting outside the boy's cabin, watching the other team come in.

**0000**

"**What no one knows is that I won this completion," said Lunatone slyly. "I held up Dusklops' bar with my psychic powers. I dropped out so attention wouldn't be brought to my having psychic powers."**

**0000**

Lunatone watched the Articunos spread out into the cabin. He was looking for somebody in particular.

"Are you looking for me sweetie?" asked a voice.

Lunatone turned to see Jynx standing behind him.

"Yes I was," said Lunatone.

"What do you want?"

"To see if you survived the vote."

"Well, I'm still here."

Lunatone smirked and went back into the cabin. Jynx sighed and sat down on the steps, and stared up at the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this episode.<strong>

**Polywag and Spinarak hate each other, Lunatone "cheats", and Wigglytuff is a diva. Hopefully that is the picture I am painting. Oh yeah, Dusklops wasn't loved, but now is. I wonder how long it will last.**

**At this point, I would like to say that I am trying my hardest for this to be as different from Dark Amphithere's ****Total Pokemon Island****. However, I will have some challenges be the same. I don't like it, but that's how it is. Anyway, tune in next time to see somebody take a dive.**

**Also, I dare to say that if you review, and in the review you guess who the next contestnat eliminated is, and you get it right (I have predetermined the elimination order), then I will reveal the finishing position of the contestant of your choice. (If you ask about a contestant in the top 5, then I may or may not only say they are in the Top 5). I will message you in response to your reviews.**

**Magnemite: "BZZT PLEASE REVIEW SO YOUR COMPUTER AND I CAN MEET. I'M SURE SHE'S PRETTY."**


	4. They're Torturing Themselves!

**This chapter took way too long to write. Anyway, time for yet another chapter of Total Drama Pokémon.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon. Just the characters/personalities are mine.**

Polywag was on the pier sitting next to Absol, watching some of her fellow contestants (Gible and Bagon) swimming.

"You need to get him to talk more often," said Polywag.

"Why me?" responded Absol.

"You're his best friend."

"But he can handle himself."

"Some of the others can't handle him. They find him creepy."

"That's his problem."

"But I'm worried about him."

Absol fell silent after this comment and looked down at the water.

"I suppose I could talk to him," sighed Absol.

"Talk to who?" asked a voice behind the two.

Polywag and Absol turned and saw Dusklops standing behind them.

"Umm, I feel like swimming now," said Polywag.

"Way to leave me without help," snapped Absol. Poly wag shrugged off the comment.

"He's your friend," the water-type said simply before jumping into the water and swimming out to the other contestants. Absol watched her swim out before he turned back to Dusklops.

"Listen Dusklops, I-" Absol started to say when Dusklops cut him off.

"Absol, I don't need you and Polywag worrying about me," said Dusklops. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that," replied Absol sullenly, "but you could try talking to people more often."

"I don't want to force myself onto people," said the ghost-type.

Absol looked back out over the water.

"You're too noble Dusklops."

**0000**

"**This game is a social game, and Dusklops is currently losing the game," sighed Absol. "He's a swell guy, and I know everybody would like him if he just let himself go."**

**0000**

Polywag had swam out too where Bagon and Gible were treading water. Currently, the two dragon-types were diving underwater at the same time, and were resurfacing together at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Polywag asked.

"We're trying to see who can hold their breath the longest," said Gible.

"We seem to tie at everything," explained Bagon. "We want to know who the best Pokémon here is."

"Even though it's already known that I'm better," Gible put in.

"Yet everyone says I'm better," replied Bagon.

While the two dragon-types started bickering, Polywag started thinking. Suddenly, she started grinning evilly.

"I have a way to figure out which one of you is the strongest," Polywag told the dragon-types. "Meet me in the Main Lodge in fifteen minutes."

With that Polywag swam away, leaving Bagon and Gible to ponder what she meant.

**0000**

"**I have no idea what Polywag has planned for us, but I know I will defeat Gible!" declared Bagon.**

**0000**

Umbreon sat next to Hitmontop and Roserade. He was watching Fearow and Monferno, he were talking in hushed voices.

"I feel like there is something going on between those two," said Umbreon.

Roserade sent Umbreon a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" asked the grass-type.

"Those two have been together almost this entire competition."

"They're good friends," remarked Hitmontop.

"I know, but once I tried to strike up a conversation with them, and they walked off and started talking again."

Roserade paused and looked over toward Monferno and Fearow.

"Okay, let's say they are planning something," started Roserade. "What could they do? They are two guys in a competition of 34."

"What if those two make the final 3, then you're in trouble," retorted Umbreon.

Roserade sighed. "If you want to, you can keep watch over them," she concluded.

Glameow walked up.

"Polywag is having everybody meet up in the Main Lodge. Supposedly Bagon and Gible are going to see who can eat the most of Jirachi's cooking," said the normal-type.

Hitmontop chuckled. "They're torturing themselves," said the fighting-type.

"Yeah, well I was wondering if you guys wanted to come along?" asked Glameow.

"W-we'd love th-that," stuttered Umbreon.

Roserade stared at Umbreon and Glameow leaving.

**0000**

"**Umbreon amuses me," admitted Roserade. "When it comes to the game, he is very bold, but when it comes to love, he is timid. I've noticed how acts around Glameow, he's totally attracted to her. I just hope she doesn't lead him on."**

**0000**

Delibird was huddled next to Shuppet in front of the door to the kitchen in the Main Lodge. Shuppet was using her psychic powers to take out the screws that held the door on its hinge.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be doing this?" asked Delibird.

"Of course I'm not supposed to be doing this," said Shuppet. "That's part of the prank. People don't expect it, which makes it funny."

**0000**

"**After I didn't scare Skarmory the other day, I decided that I had to get my revenge," said Shuppet. "I will keep pranking him until I succeed."**

**0000**

Delibird fell silent as he watched Shuppet continue on with her work. Eventually all the screws were taken out. Shuppet picked up the screws with her telekinesis.

"All I need now is a place to hide the evidence."

Shuppet eyed Delibird's red sack. Delibird noticed.

"No way!"

"Come on, I need to hide them somewhere."

"But not there."

Voices sounded outside the lodge, and footsteps were heard.

"Please?" pleaded Shuppet.

Delibird eyed the door nervously.

"Oh alright," said Delibird exasperated.

"Thank you!"

**0000**

"**I'm not hiding anything," Delibird said quickly. "I just happen to have some personal things in my bag, and they should never be seen."**

**0000**

Delibird and Shuppet hid among the shadows and listened to the voices outside.

"Hey Shuppet?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you going to get Skarmory to open the door?"

Shuppet blanked for a moment. After a moment's thought Shuppet opened her mouth to respond, when the main door banged open and Jirachi floated in.

"Do they think I'm their slave?" grumbled Jirachi. "I already work hard enough keeping Celebi happy, and now I have to make more slop for them brats."

Jirachi put his hand on the kitchen doorknob, and stopped. He turned back and scanned the lodge.

"I feel like somebody is watching me," mumbled the psychic type. "It's all these damn cameras."

Jirachi turned back toward the kitchen door, and heaved the door open. The door tipped, and fell down on Jirachi thump.

"Oh shit," moaned Delibird.

"Come on, let's get out of here," urged Shuppet.

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"Don't worry, he'll be alright."

**0000**

"**I felt bad leaving him in there," said Delibird. "But he can handle himself, right?"**

**0000**

"**I am not appreciated here," grumbled Jirachi. "All the hard work I put into setting up challenges and cooking food. And yet all that people care about is pranking me."**

**0000**

A few minutes past, and eventually the room filled up with the contestants. Polywag was standing up in front of the others, with Bagon and Gible standing on either side of her. In front of each of the dragon-types was a large vat of brown slop.

"In front of each of you is a 3-gallon pot of Jirachi's gruel," Polywag told the two dragon-types. "The Pokémon that can eat it the fastest will be declared the toughest Dragon-type on the island. Do you understand?"

Both Bagon and Gible nodded.

"Good, then on your marks, get set, and GO!"

The dragon-types each started shoveling slop into their mouths as fast as possible.

**0000**

**Electryke looked green in the face.**

"**Seeing that was just wrong," moaned the electric-type. "Just thinking about it makes me sick.**

**Electryke stopped talking and started retching into the toilet.**

**0000**

**Lunatone looked bored.**

"**Was I interested in the contest, not really. However, I watched because I need to learn everything about my competitors in order to win the game."**

**0000**

"**Is it wrong that I found nothing disgusting about the contest?" asked Hitmontop. "I mean, the gruel isn't that bad."**

**0000**

Ten minutes passed, and both dragon-types had eaten about three quarters of their slop. Gible leaned forward on the table and let out a moan.

"I can't finish," the land shark said in a quiet voice.

Bagon, however, was still going strong. Many of the surrounding spectators stared in awe as Bagon shoveled down the last couple mouthfuls. Everybody started cheering for Bagon, who slammed his spoon down on the table.

"Beat that Gible!" Bagon shouted gleefully.

Gible grumbled incoherently, his head still on the table.

The main door slammed open, and everyone turned to see Celebi standing inside the doorframe.

"Good morning my favorite contestants, I see you're all in a competitive mood," said the host Pokémon. "That is a good thing, because we have a big race today. Meet me at the docks for an explanation."

Celebi teleported out of the lodge, and the campers all filed out toward the dock.

**0000**

"**I was really feeling down after the gruel race," admitted Gible. "But after talking to Lunatone, I'm fired up for the challenge. I know I will beat Bagon today."**

**0000**

Everyone gathered up on the dock in front of Celebi.

"I'm glad you could all make it out here today," started Celebi.

"Cut the formal crap and get on with it," muttered Wigglytuff.

"Fine puffball," snapped Celebi. "Today's challenge is a race."

"No shit Sherlock," Wigglytuff muttered again.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" screeched Celebi. Wigglytuff looked shocked as the others glared at her.

Celebi regained her composure.

"As I was saying, today's challenge is a race. In the race, there are four parts. First, there is a puzzle. The puzzle will reveal which keys the runners must retrieve. Once the runners retrieve the keys, the remaining teammates will canoe out to the second island. There, one of you will run through the island to find a chest. Unlock the chest with your three keys. Retrieve the freed chest and return to the dock to win the challenge."

Totodile raised his hand, and Celebi ignored it.

"You may have 2 Pokémon working on the puzzle, and 3 of you will run for the keys. The remaining members of your team will canoe out, of which only one of you will retrieve the chest."

Totodile raised his hand as high as possible.

"Are there any questions?"

Totodile started jumping up and down, his hand still raised.

"Alright, then chose who will run each leg, and wait for my go."

**0000**

"**I feel like Celebi is purposefully ignoring us," sighed Totodile. "It really annoys me that we receive no aide, yet we're still expected to compete at our greatest potential."**

**0000**

Spinarak gathered her team around her.

"Alright, Polywag and Hippotus will do the puzzle. Glameow, Glaceon and Umbreon will run for the key, and Fearow will retrieve the chest."

"Whatever, it's you neck short stuff," muttered Monferno.

Jynx smirked.

**0000**

"**I like Monferno, he's tough, smart, and funny," said Jynx. "What else could you want in a partner?"**

**Jynx stopped talking for a moment, looking mortified.**

"**I meant teammate!"**

**0000**

The Moltres set up their team with Staravia and Lunatone solving the puzzle; Scyther, Nidorino and Absol running for the keys; and Lucario was set to retrieve the chest.

"Teams ready?" shouted Celebi. Many heads nodded.

"Then GO!"

Polywag and Staravia pulled the cover off of their respective puzzles. Polywag grinned immediately.

"It's a word search. I love these!" exclaimed the water-type.

Despite Polywag's excitement, it was Lunatone who found the first word.

"I found Bulbasaur!" announced the psychic-type. Nidorino nodded and ran off to find his key.

"You look for Bulbasaur," Polywag ordered Hippotus. "I'll find the others."

"Not all the words may be the same on each puzzle," said Celebi. "Make sure you look carefully."

Everybody fell silent as the puzzle solvers resumed looking for their words. Staravia was the next to shout out.

"Oh, I found Chimchar!" said the flying-type. Absol went running off toward his keys.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Fearow shouted at his two teammates.

"Shut-up!" snapped Polywag. "I also found Chimchar."

Umbreon nodded and ran off to find his team's first key. Polywag glanced over at Hippotus, and she noticed that Hippotus was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Polywag asked.

"He scares me," said Hippotus, referring to Fearow.

Polywag nodded in agreement.

"Stop talking and get back to work!" screamed Fearow.

"I said shut up birdbrain," Polywag shouted back. Polywag glanced back toward Hippotus, and noticed another word in front of Hippotus.

"I found Mudkip!" announced Polywag, which sent Glaceon away.

Staravia looked up from her team's puzzle. The other team had caught up to her and Lunatone. Staravia was scanning the puzzle as fast as possible, but she couldn't find the last word. Luckily, Lunatone came through for her.

"The last word is Mudkip!" announced the psychic. Scyther ran off to find his team's final key.

Hippotus started to shake again. She wanted to find the final word, just to keep Fearow from shouting again. Her eyes danced over the puzzle, scanning for any sign of a word. Hippotus nearly screamed when she saw 'Bulb' on the word search.

"I found Bulbasuar you guys!" announced Hippotus. Glaceon rushed off.

**0000**

Nidorino was frustrated. He had been out in the wilderness for almost half an hour, yet he couldn't find his key. Nidorino looked around him. The forest was massive. There was no way he could find his key in here. So of course Celebi would hide the keys in here. Nidorino screamed in rage.

**0000**

Out with the others, Celebi smirked as she heard an angry scream come from the forest.

**0000**

Umbreon was walking through the forest with Glaceon and Umbreon. After he found out his key, Umbreon had waited for his teammates to arrive at the edge of the forest. Umbreon figured that Celebi would have hid the keys. So if all three of them worked together, Umbreon figured they would find the keys faster.

Nidorino's angry yell sounded through the forest.

"What was that?" Glameow asked nervously.

"That was a honey badger, fighting a cobra," Glaceon said matter-of-factly.

"Good for you Glaceon," said Umbreon.

"Remember bro, honey badger doesn't care," Glaceon said in a serious voice.

"Bro?" Glameow asked, confused.

"Let's find our keys," Umbreon said quickly.

**0000**

**Glameow looked upset.**

"**I feel like Umbreon is hiding something from me," the catlike Pokémon said. "I want him to be able to trust me, but he seems to keep some things distant."**

**0000**

Scyther was wandering though the forest. He had helped Absol find his key and had just found Nidorino's key.

"Nidorino! Where the hell are you!"

"Right behind you," said a hoarse voice, which caused Scyther to jump.

"Don't do that," hissed the bug-type.

"Gee, I'm sorry that I shouted myself hoarse," snapped Nidorino.

"I'm not," replied Scyther. "If it keeps you quiet, it makes me happy."

"If you're just going to insult me, then I'll be going to find my key."

"I have your key idiot."

Scyther chucked the key at Nidorino, which bounced off of Nidorino's forehead. Nidorino picked up the key and stormed away angrily.

**0000**

The Articuno trio had found two of their three keys. Glaceon was running through the trees looking for the final key, while Glameow and Umbreon walked behind talking.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want you to trust me."

"Can we discuss this later? Let's finish the challenge first."

Umbreon walked off toward Glaceon. Glameow stared as he walked off.

**0000**

"**I don't want people to know that Glaceon is my half sister," Umbreon said. "If others found out, they would target us."**

**0000**

Glaceon stopped running right as Umbreon arrived behind her.

"I found the final key!" Glaceon shouted over her shoulder, into Umbreon's face.

Umbreon covered his ears.

"There's no reason to shout," the dark-type grumbled. "Let's get back to the others."

**0000**

Back with the two teams, the Articunos were looking nervous. Nidorino and Absol had both come back with their keys for the Moltres. They were one key from leaving in the canoes.

Suddenly, Scyther came dashing out of the forest, causing the Moltres to erupt in cheers, and the Articunos to groan. Scyther handed off the key, and rushed to their keys.

As the Moltres pushed the canoes into the water, they heard loud cheering from the Articunos. Lucario looked back, and saw Glameow, Umbreon and Glaceon running from the forest.

"Everybody into the canoe!" shouted the fighting-type.

**0000**

"**I've never seen Lucario like this," said Wigglytuff, awe-struck. "It was very… admirable."**

**0000**

Both teams were rowing in their canoes, but the Articunos were much more proficient with their rowing, because of Hitmontop's leadership.

"Row! Row! Row!" Hitmontop shouted in a rhythmic beat.

The Articunos steadily gained on the Moltres, until they had pulled up next to the Moltres.

**0000**

"**In the heat of the moment, the only thing I had on my mind was beating Bagon," said Gible.**

**0000**

"HEY BAGON!"

Bagon looked over toward the Moltres canoe, and he saw Gible standing on the edge of their canoe. Gible was holding his canoe paddle like a baseball bat.

Gible swung with all his might, and was pleased when he felt it make contact. Both teams watched as the paddle hit Bagon in the face, knocking him off his canoe. However while he was falling, Bagon reached out to grab hold of something to keep himself on the canoe, and he grabbed Spinarak, pulling her into the water.

"Everybody row!" shouted Lucario.

The Moltres rushed off as the Articunos paddled back toward their fallen teammates.

**0000**

**Lunatone was smirking.**

"**I saw what happened from the shore. Everything that I planned is working in perfection. This game really is too easy."**

**0000**

Lunatone was watching the canoes with Staravia. Staravia gasped when Bagon and Hippotus fell into the water.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" she asked Lunatone.

"I'm not worried about them," replied Lunatone.

"What do you mean?"

"They have their teammates to help them, just like you have teammates to help you."

Staravia gave Lunatone a questioning look.

"You've been sad the past couple days," said the psychic-type quietly.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Staravia.

Lunatone nodded.

"I've just had a couple hard weeks," Staravia said simply, avoiding the subject.

"Just remember, I'm here to listen."

Staravia nodded.

**0000**

"**Lunatone really is a nice guy," said Staravia. "I mean, he really seems to care about how I feel."**

**0000**

The Moltres had arrived at the second island, and Lucario rushed off to grab their chest. Snover watched as the Articunos paddled closer to the island.

"Oh, I hope Lucario hurries," moaned the grass-type.

**0000**

The trees were flying by as Lucario rushed toward his chest. He found it quickly, thank to the path that had been marked for him. Lucario unlocked the three locks easily, put when he pulled on the chest, it barely moved.

"Oh crap," said Lucario.

With a great heave, the fighting-type lifted the chest on his shoulders, and started to walk off, slowly, back toward his teammates.

**0000**

The Articunos arrived on the island, and Fearow flew off to find his team's chest, as Lucario walked out of the forest and heaved his chest into his team's canoe. The Articunos watched as the Moltres paddled into the distance.

**0000**

Fearow was flying as fast as possible. Fearow knew his team was behind, and he could be the hero for his team. Fearow found the chest fairly quick, and the first two locks came apart with ease. But when Fearow went to open the third lock, he found that the key did not fit. Fearow wrestled with the lock for a couple more minutes, but the lock wouldn't open.

"No! They got the wrong key!"

**0000**

Polywag was bored, so she decided to go back to the word search puzzle. As she scanned the puzzle, she found the word Treeko. Polywag glanced at the Bulbasaur that Hippotus had circled. Instead of 'Bulbasaur', Hippotus had circled 'Bulbasuar'.

"Crap, we grabbed the wrong key."

Suddenly, cheering erupted down on the beach, and Celebi's magnified voice sounded out.

"The Moltres are the winners! Articunos, you guys can come back, and I will see you at the Campfire Ceremony tonight."

**0000**

Hitmontop walked up to Fearow who was still struggling to unlock the chest. Fearow saw Hitmontop approaching.

"The stupid thing won't unlock," Fearow said, frustrated.

"It doesn't matter now, we lost the challenge."

Fearow sighed, that meant they would vote out somebody again.

"Which key was it?" asked Hitmontop, trying to break the silence.

"The Bulbasaur key."

Hitmontop's eyes widened.

"That's the only key that Hippotus found," the fighting-type said thoughtfully.

**0000**

Lucario opened the chest that his team won. What he saw disappointed him. However, when Mareep saw it, she started screaming."

"CANDY! I LOVE CANDY!"

Everyone stared at the electric-type as she started wolfing down various sweets.

**0000**

Polywag knew what she had to do. As her team arrived back at the island, Polywag got Hitmontop's attention and brought him away from the others.

"Hippotus' key was wrong," Polywag confided to Hitmontop.

"I already knew," said the fighting-type.

"Well I didn't know until after you guys had left."

"So what?"

"I don't want to be kicked off because of somebody else's mistake," Polywag said strongly.

"I'll talk to the others, and we'll vote how we want."

Polywag nodded and watched Hitmontop walk away.

**0000**

Spinarak was fuming. She had pulled Hippotus off to the side, and told Hippotus to vote out Bagon. That guy was not going to get away with pulling her into out of the canoe and into the water.

Currently, Spinarak was marching through the campground, looking for others to join her in voting out Bagon. Spinarak walked up toward the cabins when she heard Fearow's voice from the guy's cabin.

"I feel that we should vote her out!"

"But why? Everybody else is voting out Hippotus."

That must have been Monferno.

"She has control over all of the first evolutions, and she didn't help us in today's challenge. If anything, she hindered us."

Spinarak gasped, they must have been talking about her.

"Listen, Jynx said to vote out Hippotus like everyone else. She wants to keep our alliance under wraps."

Spinarak decided to run off. She had business to take care of.

"I'm still voting for Polywag," said Fearow. "I feel like she's up to something. She threw Hippotus under the bus, even though she was as much to blame as Hippotus was."

"Fine, you be an idiot!" shouted Monferno before he stomped out of the cabin.

**0000**

Electryke was resting with Totodile and Numel. Totodile and Numel were both chewing on candy, and were receiving a couple glares from Electryke.

"I'm sorry you guys lost today," said Totodile.

"Don't be," sighed Electryke. "Personally, I'm glad to be voting out some of these people on my team."

"What do you mean?" asked Numel.

"I like your team more than mine," said Electryke. "You guys are really cool. I wish I had been chosen to be on your team."

"Oh, I wish you were on my team too," Numel said in a small voice.

Electryke didn't notice, but Totodile stared at Numel, who gave him a sheepish smile.

"The most annoying person on my team is Spinarak," grumbled Electryke. "What she really needs is a good kick up the butt."

Totodile watched thoughtfully as Electryke walked off toward the campfire pit.

**0000**

Night had fallen, and the Articunos were gathered in front of Celebi at the Campfire Ceremony.

"Well Articunos, you are back here with me," started Celebi. "Am I surprised? Not really. You guys were terrible in the challenge today. What happened?"

"I think everybody had some sort of fault today fault," said Hitmontop.

"Really?" asked Celebi.

Everybody remained silent. Celebi smirked.

"I thought so. How are you guys going to vote tonight?"

"We're voting on the person who hurt us the most in today's challenge," said Umbreon.

"Who might that be?" asked Celebi.

Umbreon smirked.

"You'll find out after the vote."

Celebi sighed, and motioned for the voting to start.

**0000**

**Electryke stared at the camera.**

"**Sorry, but you are the weakest link."**

**0000**

**Jynx smirked at the camera.**

"**My vote won't mean anything, but hopefully it will wake up a certain somebody."**

**0000**

"**I know what you're up to Polywag," Fearow said forcefully at the camera. "The others may not believe me, but I don't care."**

**0000**

"As I call your name, come grab your Pokeblock," said Celebi. "Glaceon, Monferno, and Roserade are all safe."

Roserade and Monferno high-fived as the three got up.

"Hitmontop, Electryke, and Umbreon, you are all safe."

The three nodded and got up.

"Glameow, Jynx and Spinarak, you are safe."

Spinarak let out a loud sigh as she got up to get her Pokeblock.

"Bagon, Shuppet, and Snover are safe."

Polywag's eyes widened in surprise, she was in the final three.

"All three of you received votes, but Polywag received only one vote, so she is safe."

Polywag sighed in relief, while Fearow widened his eyes in surprise.

"The Pokémon next eliminated from Total Drama Pokémon is…. Hippotus!"

Fearow sighed in relief, while Hippotus sadly nodded.

"Hippotus, you have to go and retrieve your belongings and go. I'm sorry."

Hippotus nodded and walked off with Spinarak.

**0000**

**Hippotus wiped away a tear.**

"**I know today's loss was my fault, and I wasn't performing that well in the other challenges. I don't blame my teammates at all for voting me out.**

**I want Spinarak to win; she was my closest friend out here. But if anyone wins, I will be happy."**

**0000**

The Articunos watched as Spinarak walked to the docks with Hippotus.

"That's all for tonight Articunos," Celebi said, breaking the silence. "I suggest you start playing better, or I will see you again soon."

**0000**

Spinarak stopped at the dock and watched Hippotus get on her boat. Spinarak waved as she watched Hippotus sail away.

Suddenly, Spinarak felt a sharp pain on her butt, and she heard somebody run away, cackling.

"What the hell was that for," muttered Spinarak.

**A/N: Hippotus is gone. And I'm not all that sad about it. Originally, I had her going far being Spinarak's lackey, but I changed that when I felt she would have been too much like Charmeleom (from Dark Amphithere's story).**

**Anyway, could you please review. There are a lot of you out the, I know you're out there. A simple "cool" would be appreciated. XD**

**Next time, alliances form, alliances fight, and somebody does something really stupid.**

**Hippotus: "Do you mind reviewing for me? It'll make me so happy!"**


	5. No one is that stupid are they?

**It is time for yet another chapter of Total Drama Pokemon. I apolagize for the delay, but this chapter didn't want to be finished. It isn't even that long! ARG! Anyway, when finished, review, and then go answer the poll on my profile.**

* * *

><p>It was late at night after the previous elimination and Spinarak was resting outside her cabin. Everyone had gone to sleep, leaving the only light source for Spinarak the moon and stars.<p>

The slight creak of wood startled Spinarak out of her thoughts and she turned to see Dusklops standing behind her.

"What do you want?" the bug-type demanded.

Dusklops ignored the question, and instead stared out into the night sky.

"How do you think the moon feels?" asked the ghost.

Spinarak stared at Dusklops warily, and decided to ignore the question. However, Dusklops continued to talk.

"I think it must feel lonely. The moon has nothing else like it in the sky, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose so," Spinarak said softly.

Dusklops thought to himself for a moment, letting silence fall.

"Then again, there are the stars and planets to accompany it, so the moon shouldn't be so lonely," said the ghost-type before he turned toward Spinarak.

"I know that you're upset about losing Hippotus. I wasn't happy when Aerodactyl had to leave. But that's the nature of the game. I found comfort in others, and I was able to get over it. Don't throw away the game too soon."

Spinarak nodded and looked away toward the night sky. Dusklops wandered away leaving Spinarak to her thoughts.

**0000**

"**I suffer from Insomnia, so I had the night to think about Dusklops' words," said Spinarak. "I may have misjudged him earlier on."**

**0000**

**NEXT MORNING**

"So, what do you think?" asked Sandslash.

"You really want to make an alliance with me?" questioned Totodile.

"Well it's more of a pact than an alliance," explained Sandslash.

"But we're still targeting people," Totodile said nervously.

"We'd only be targeting Wigglytuff," said Sandslash, annoyed. "Honestly, haven't you grasped anything I've said?"

"Can you grasp words?" asked Totodile. "Technically, they are just sound waves."

Sandslash face palmed himself.

"Would you just think about what I said?" asked Sandslash.

"Haven't I been thinking about it for the past ten minutes?"

"Think about it some more, and tell me what your decision is," groaned Sandslash.

"Sure thing," Totodile said cheerily.

**0000**

**Sandslash shook his head.**

"**Sometimes, I wonder about the others here. Half of them don't seem to realize they are in a game."**

**0000**

Meanwhile, Lunatone was doing what he did best, plotting. The psychic was sitting in the shade under a tree that was at the edge of the campground, watching the other contestants interact.

"Nice view you have here."

Though surprised, Lunatone didn't show it. Instead he turned calmly to see Scyther leaning on the tree behind Lunatone.

"Do you do this often?" asked the mantis Pokémon.

"Do what?"

"Watch the others and decide who you will sabotage next."

Lunatone snorted and turned away from Scyther.

"Are you in denial? Don't you remember tripping Golem?"

"So what if I did?" Lunatone said blandly.

"Well, I could tell the others about your secrecy."

Scyther smirked as Lunatone's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare," Lunatone said in a low voice.

"CAMPERS, MEET ME AT THE CENTER OF THE CAMP FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!" Celebi shouted through her megaphone, interrupting Scyther and Lunatone's conversation.

"I could, and I will, if I want to. However, I feel we could work well together. Think about it during the challenge today," Scyther finished before he got up and headed off for the challenge.

**0000**

The contestants gathered around Celebi at the Campfire Ceremony to hear their challenge.

"Good morning everybody," Celebi greeted the campers happily. "I bet you're all wondering what your challenge for today is."

"Not really," muttered Wigglytuff, earning some snickers from Nidorino and a glare from Skarmory. Celebi ignored the puffball.

"The challenge is simple, you must stay awake. Last Pokémon standing wins the challenge for their team."

Some of the Pokémon groaned at the potentially long challenge, but Spinarak let out a loud cheer.

**0000**

"**Finally, a challenge that I can win," Spinarak said gleefully.**

**0000**

"I suffer from Insomnia," Spinarak explained to her teammates. "There is no way we will lose this challenge."

Many of the Articunos let out sighs of relief. Lunatone looked at the celebrating team thoughtfully, wondering why they could be so happy.

"THE CHALLENGE STARTS NOW," Celebi shouted over the murmur. "WE WILL BE WATCHING."

**0000**

**Jirachi was laughing.**

"**What they don't realize is that Celebi asked me to spike their food. Those losers will be dropping like flies."**

**He paused for a moment.**

"**This job does have its perks."**

**0000**

"**So Jirachi spiked our food," Lunatone said thoughtfully. "The hosts really should keep these things to themselves."**

**0000**

Time started to go by slowly, and when Celebi announced the first hour had passed, Skarmory let out a loud groan.

**0000**

**Skarmory banged his head against the wall.**

"**Nidorino snores, and I am the lucky one that gets the bed right next to him," groaned the steel-type.**

**0000**

Jynx stared around at her fellow competitors. Some were taking serious effort to stay awake, like Electryke, who had Snover blast him with Icy Winds every now and then, or Polywag and Totodile, who were spraying each other with water.

It was after the tenth hour when the first Pokémon fell out of the contest. Skarmory, who has continued hitting his head on a tree, passed out from exhaustion.

**0000**

**Shuppet smirked at the camera, tired.**

"**This was the perfect opportunity to finally prank Skarmory."**

**0000**

Shuppet floated over to Delibird, who was slapping himself to stay awake.

"I need an inflatable mattress," whispered Shuppet.

Delibird stared insolently at Shuppet.

"Do you have one in your sack?" Shuppet pressed on.

Delibird simply shrugged, before falling over asleep. Shuppet took that as a yes and opened the sack. What she saw brought tears to Shuppet's eyes.

**0000**

"**I've never seen something so beautiful in my entire life," confessed Shuppet. "I wonder why Delibird keeps something like that to himself."**

**0000**

Shuppet retrieved the blow up mattress, a set out on filling it up with air.

Meanwhile, other contestants started to fall asleep. Fearow, who had attempted to keep his teammates awake by shouting at the, shouted himself hoarse and then to sleep. Mareep passed out, and Numel accidentally laid her head on Mareep's sleeping body, and fell asleep on what she thought was a pillow.

**0000**

**Numel sighed. "Why must Mareep wool be so soft?"**

**0000**

Lunatone was in his favorite spot again, watching the others. He had spent the duration of this challenge trying to figure out what had made the Articunos so happy at the beginning of the challenge. In particular, Spinarak seemed smug.

While thinking, Lunatone watched Absol approach.

"Why are you over here, instead of with the others," asked the Disaster Pokémon.

"I like to be alone when I'm thinking," responded Lunatone. "The Articunos were all happy about something before the challenge even started."

"Spinarak suffers from insomnia, so they think that they have this challenge won already."

Lunatone looked up in surprise.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Polywag told me."

"Interesting," Lunatone said thoughtfully.

**0000**

Jirachi was floating around the campsite, checking to see who was asleep, and then moving those who were sleeping into the Main Lodge.

Jirachi approached Skarmory, who was snoring loudly. Jirachi sighed, and picked up the steel-type with his telekinesis powers. Jirachi started to float back toward the lodge, when he was stopped by Shuppet.

"I need your help with something," the ghost-type told Jirachi.

Shuppet whispered in Jirachi's ear, and an evil smile broke out across the psychic's face.

"Alright, I'll help."

**0000**

It was now 12 hours into the challenge, and contestants were starting to drop out quickly.

Grovyle was slowly starting to nod off. Roserade grabbed his shoulders and shook him back awake.

"Don't you be falling asleep on me," the Bouquet Pokémon said.

Grovyle smirked.

"Would you rather have me sleeping with the lovebirds?" Grovyle asked while motioning over to where Umbreon and Glameow were curled.

Umbreon opened a single eye and glared at the duo.

"You two know that I am still awake," the dark-type snapped.

Roserade and Grovyle burst out in laughter.

"We all know that you're enjoying it," chuckled Grovyle.

"Glameow is asleep, and I don't want to wake her," Umbreon tried to defend himself.

Umbreon laid his head back down on the ground, and Roserade and Grovyle went back talking. Roserade glanced over at Totodile and Polywag, who had fallen asleep together.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Roserade asked while motioning toward the two water –types.

Grovyle shrugged.

"I suppose so," the grass-type said nonchalantly, "but I would have said Numel and Mareep."

**0000**

"**I like how Grovyle isn't afraid to talk about relationships," Roserade said slowly. "He's sensitive, strong, and handsome."**

**Roserade frowned for a second.**

"**Did I just say that?"**

**0000**

Gible stood up from where she had been sitting with Staravia and Spinarak. Bagon was sitting not far off, and he and Gible had been exchanging glares throughout the challenge.

"I'm going to the bathroom," the Land Shark Pokémon said.

"I'll come too," Spinarak said. "I need to do something to pass the time."

Bagon watched them leave from afar.

**0000**

"**Ever since the last challenge, I've been trying to get back at Gible," Bagon said determined.**

**0000**

Spinarak and Gible were standing at the sink together.

"So what's it like with the Moltres?"

"Things are alright," Gible admitted. "But there is something up with Wigglytuff and her gang. They keep going off and doing their own thing."

A loud creak sounded from the other side of the bathroom. Spinarak turned, and saw one of the windows was wide open.

There was a thud, and Spinarak spun around to see Gible lying on the floor, out cold.

"What the…" was all that Spinarak could manage, before she felt a blinding pain on the back of her head, causing her to pass out.

**0000**

Bagon chuckled evilly. This was the perfect way to get his revenge.

Bagon took a deep breath to steady his hands. He prepared his weapon of choice. The moment was his.

With one final deep breath, Bagon slammed the bathroom door open and snapped the picture.

"Yes! These pictures are going on the Internet Gible, and you will…"

Bagon stopped his gloating and stared at the scene in front of him. Gible and Spinarak were out cold on the floor, and standing above them was…

"Monferno?"

The fire-type smirked.

"Are you surprised?"

"Duh! Spinarak is on our team! You should have just hit Gible!" Bagon screamed.

Monferno glanced over Bagon's shoulder, and Bagon noticed. Turning quickly, the dragon-type took a quick picture with his camera before a heavy blow to the head knocked out Bagon.

Monferno stared down at the unconscious body of Bagon.

"I'll take care of the bodies; you take care of the evidence. Consider your initiation done."

**0000**

**Monferno laughed to himself.**

"**This was Jynx's idea. Bagon and Gible's mini competition is dangerous for our team. Then an opportunity arose and we took it. Now, a problem has been solved, and a new member has been added to the alliance. Who that is will remain a secret."**

**0000**

It was now 24 hours into the competition, but Dusklops was still wide awake. Most of the others, however, were dropping like flies. For the Articunos, only Roserade and Shuppet were still awake. Monferno and Jynx had fallen asleep while resting on the same log. Snover had finally run out of energy, and she passed out, along with Electryke, who no longer had Snover's Icy Winds to keep him up. Hitmontop had tried to keep himself awake by tying his feet to a tree branch, but the result was him falling asleep upside-down. Umbreon had finally passed out, still curled up next to Glameow. Glaceon was nowhere to be found.

As for the Moltres, Lucario was still awake, but Staravia was snuggled up next to him, which left Lucario looking disgruntled. Nidorino had tried to snuggle up to Wigglytuff, but she had shoved him away and left for her cabin. And in turn, Scyther, Sandslash, Absol and Grovyle had all fallen prey to the sleep, which left Lunatone, Lucario, and Dusklops himself still awake.

A loud scream caused those that were still awake to turn their heads towards the dock. Out on the water, on an air mattress, was Skarmory. Shuppet started cackling as Skarmory fell off the mattress and into the water.

Shuppet, still cackling loudly, started to pound her head on a nearby tree. There was a loud crack, and Glaceon fell out of the tree and landed on Shuppet.

Jirachi floated over to check on the two Pokémon.

"They're both out cold!" the wish Pokémon announced after a moment.

"Lovely," Celebi mumbled as she floated over. "I was enjoying my pedicure."

Celebi turned toward the four remaining contestants with a wide smile.

"You lucky four have made it to the final stage, in which you must survive the reading of the history of Pokémon, read by the one and only Jirachi!"

Lucario let out a loud groan as his head drooped and his eyes finally closed. Celebi's smile faltered before she motioned for Jirachi.

"It started in a vortex of complete chaos and nothingness," Jirachi said in a deep relaxing voice, which caused the three remaining competitors eyelids to droop dangerously low. "A single egg comes into being, which then hatches into Arceus, the first Pokémon in existence. Arceus creates Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, giving them power over time, space, and antimatter. Giratina, as punishment for its destructive nature, is sent by Arceus to live in the Distortion World. Dialga and Palkia succeed in creating the universe and Pokémon world, retreating into their own dimensions afterwards, with a point of access being at the ancient Spear Pillar in Sinnoh."

There was a thud, and Roserade and Dusklops glanced over toward Lunatone, who had collapsed, before returning their tired gazes back toward Jirachi.

The reading continued on for a couple hours, but neither Roserade nor Dusklops gave up ground. Jirachi's voice drawled on, and time seemed to stop for the remaining two contestants.

"And that is the end," Jirachi concluded, and Roserade let out a loud sigh. "Of Part 1: Prehistoric Pokémon."

Dusklops smirked as Roserade groaned loudly. Jirachi's voice started up again, and as time went on, Roserade's eyelids drooped further down. Eventually, Roserade's strength left her, and she fell over asleep.

"THE WINNERS ARE DUSKLOPS AND THE MAJESTIC MOLTRES!" Celebi screamed into her megaphone.

Dusklops smiled before walking off to find his teammates.

**0000**

Glameow was sitting with Umbreon, and both where deep in thought.

"Someone must have attacked Spinarak," the catty Pokémon said in a hushed tone.

"But who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know."

The duo watched Monferno walk by.

"Hey, Monferno, come over here!" Glameow called out.

The fire-type sauntered over.

"What do you want with me?"

"Who are you voting for tonight?" Umbreon asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Bagon has to go tonight, he attacked Spinarak last night."

"Why would he do that? Spinarak is on our team!"

"Well, he was attacking Gible, and Spinarak was unfortunately in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Monferno walked away, smirking to himself, while Umbreon and Glameow exchanged glances.

**0000**

"**I just don't get it, Bagon isn't that stupid," Glameow said doubtfully. "No one is that stupid… are they?"**

**0000**

"Well Articunos, welcome back to yet another Bonfire Ceremony," greeted Celebi. "Seriously, can't you guys just win one challenge? Oh well, it's not like I care. Why don't we reveal the votes?"

**0000**

**Spinarak glared at the camera.**

"**I heard what you did Bagon! You are toast!"**

**0000**

"Seriously Celebi, we all voted for the same person," Spinarak said with venom in her voice. "Just eliminate him already!"

"Fine!" Celebi huffed. "Everybody but Bagon, come get your Pokeblocks."

"Why me?" asked Bagon.

"YOU SCREWED US IN THE CHALLENGE!" screeched Spinarak. "ALL BECAUSE YOU HAD TO BETTER THAN GIBLE! YOU'RE COMPLETELY USELESS!"

The other Articunos stared at their enraged teammate warily as Bagon ran off crying.

**0000**

"**W-why would they do that to m-me?" sobbed Bagon. "I w-was framed!"**

"**If I h-had t-to, I would pick Polywag to win, she w-was nice."**

**0000**

Polywag was down on the dock with Bagon.

"I'm sorry this happened," the tadpole Pokémon said.

"It's okay," Bagon said dejectedly before shuffling onto the boat awaiting his departure. The boat started to pull away when he remembered.

"Polywag!"

"Yeah Bagon?"

"I was framed! Monferno attacked Spinarak, not me!"

Polywag stared, astonished, as Bagon's boat left.

**0000**

**Polywag's eyes were wide.**

"**If what Bagon said was true, then there is trouble in paradise."**

**0000**

Polywag rushed into the girl's cabin, and dragged out Spinarak.

"We need to talk," the water-type said in a hushed voice.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" snapped Spinarak.

"It's about Bagon."

Spinarak huffed. "I'm leaving."

"He was framed," Polywag said before Spinarak could move.

"Framed? By who?"

"Bagon said it was Monferno."

Spinarak shook her head.

"Monferno was the one that told us what happened. Why would he blatantly lie?"

Polywag thought for moment.

"He could be in an alliance," the water-type guessed.

"Fine, then why would he target Bagon?" questioned Spinarak.

"Maybe he wants to get rid of all the first evolutions?"

Spinarak stared as the idea settled into her brain.

"What if you're wrong?" the string-spit Pokémon asked.

"What if I'm right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Bagon, you were voted out rather rudely. But he didn't tell anyone about Monferno... why?<strong>

**Anyway, it's time for you, the noble reader, to review! Oh, and don't forget about the poll!**

**Next time: The brutality, the danger, the piracy! Okay maybe not piracy, but after the next episode, some contestants will be bruised, and some will be battered.**

**Bagon: P-please review, or I m-might s-start c-c-c-CRYING! *runs away bawling* (don't worry, he'll get over it... I think)**


	6. I am God and this game is my domain

Celebi: Previously on Total Drama Pokemon, the campers participated in the Awakathon. Admist the extreme boredom, relationships grew tighter and alliances started to play smarter. It was Bagon, who was framed for an attack on Spinarak, who took the fall. What will happen tonight?

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Celebi was chortling as she watched the sleeping contestants float past her into a long, dark building. This next challenge was going to be fun.<p>

**0000**

Mareep shifted in her sleep and fell off her bed. The fall woke her up, and Mareep stared at her surroundings for a moment, before releasing a blood curdling shriek. The noise travelled throughout the dark building, waking many of the sleeping Pokémon.

**0000**

Spinarak groaned and rubbed her aching head. Last thing she remembered was Jirachi coming into her cabin, and then it had been lights out.

The bug-type tried looking around at her surroundings, but it was too dark to discern any object.

A buzzing noise sounded behind Spinarak, and then the entire room lit in a dim light. All there was in room was her bed and the four walls. Spinarak turned and saw the source of the light, a giant picture of Celebi's head.

"Welcome, contestants, to your next challenge. You are each in your own secluded rooms, where you will face your deepest and darkest fears. The challenge is simple, if you can survive your fear the longest, you win it for your team. Good luck."

The image fizzled out, and the room went dark.

**0000**

Numel looked around at her new surroundings. After Celebi's message, the entire room lit up in a bright light, and then the new surroundings appeared. Now, Numel was standing in a pool. The water felt cool as it splashed up against her legs, and Numel shivered.

The low rumble sounded, and Numel soon noticed the water level had started rising. Numel started to shake even more.

**0000**

Sandslash was screaming so hard, his lungs hurt. After Celebi's message, the floor had opened up from underneath him, and Sandslash had started falling. Air rushed past the ground-type, yet the ground did not seem to be coming closer.

"PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" screamed Sandslash, who was on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, the wind and images stopped, and Sandslash fell to the ground. He eventually pushed himself off the ground and left his room. Outside, both Celebi and Jirachi were rolling on the ground, laughing.

**0000**

**Sandslash scowled.**

"**When I was a young Sandshrew, I got stuck up on a mountainside. I was trapped there for three days. It… it wasn't pleasant."**

**0000**

Glaceon was standing on a rocking ship in a sea that expanded for miles. Surrounding her was a gang of pirates.

"Come on pretty, we only want a peek," said the Captain.

Glaceon eyed the chest she was standing next to.

"Nothing as smelly as a Muk drowned in a sewer and then thrown into a dumpster will get near my treasure chest," snarled the Fresh Snow Pokémon before jumping at the captain, releasing a loud shriek.

**0000**

Wigglytuff was on the floor, sobbing. In front of her has a mirror, and reflected in the mirror was…

"B-BAD HAIRCUT!" screeched the Balloon Pokémon. "P-please, m-make it go away!"

Wigglytuff's room lit up, and after taking a moment to collect herself, the normal-type left her room to meet the laughing hosts.

**0000**

Snover was surrounded by flames. The heat was excruciating, but the Frosted Tree Pokémon was stout. She did not want to be the first contestant to drop out, but the flames were starting to come too close for comfort, and Snover shouted out for the torture to stop.

**0000**

Umbreon was sitting in a waiting room of a hospital. Surrounding him were friends and family, all of who had grim looks on their faces.

A Chancey came into the room and motioned for Umbreon to follow her. The dark-type obliged, and followed the nurse through a side door.

**0000**

Delibird was tied to a chair, and in front of him was a masked figure, holding Delibird's bag. Though he was trying hard, Delibird could not move his chair. The ice-type's eyes widened in horror as the masked figure pulled open the draw-string of the bag.

"NO!" Delibird shouted while breaking down in hysterical sobs. "Please STOP!"

Upon Delibird's command, the figure disappeared and the room lit up.

**0000**

Celebi and Jirachi were on the verge of tears. But unlike the contestants, the host's tears were from laughter. Contestants were dropping like flies, and their reactions during the tests were hilarious. So far, Sandslash, Wigglytuff, Snover, and most recently Delibird had dropped out. Sandslash was still twitching from his sky-diving experience, and Wigglytuff would let out a dry sob if you mentioned mirrors. However, Delibird's reaction was by far the funniest.

The front door to the cabin slammed open, and the small Ice-type stormed out toward the hosts.

"Where is it?" he asked in a low, menacing voice.

Celebi smirked, but Jirachi was the first to speak.

"You need _relax_ man. Your inner chi is dark and pained."

Celebi eyed her counterpart before speaking.

"Your bag is exactly where you left it. Perhaps you should take Jirachi's 'advice' a chill out."

Delibird's eye twitched.

"I don't have to listen to an outdated hippie nor a wannabe hag. Screw both of you!"

Everyone watched the usually quiet Pokémon leave with shocked faces. Celebi, however, was livid.

"See if you can call me a hag and get away with it," she muttered under her breath, glaring into the back of Delibird's skull.

**0000**

**Delibird glared at the camera.**

"**You do NOT mess with my sack. If anyone knew what was in there… well, let's just say it wouldn't be good."**

**0000**

Glameow was tied down to a flat table with each of her front legs tied down in front of her. A masked figure had come into the room carrying a small tray. The figure had set the tray down in front of Glameow and she saw what was on it. Needles.

Glameow shuddered in fear as the masked figure picked up a needle and approached the normal-type Pokémon. She screamed as the needle was pushed into her skin.

**0000**

Lunatone had no idea where he was. The place seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember. He also couldn't remember the Pokémon around him. Again, they seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember. Lunatone watched warily as one of the figures approached him.

"What's your name?"

Lunatone started to answer, but stopped. What was his name? He couldn't remember, and that terrified him.

"I don't know! Please, leave me alone!"

"But we just want to help you," The figure insisted. "Where are you from?"

"I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE STOP IT!"

The image faded and Lunatone's room lit up. The psychic-type floated out of the room, shaken.

**0000**

Electryke was stuck, literally. His feet were in hardened cement, making movement in his legs impossible. The electric-type Pokémon started crying from frustration and fear, and quickly dropped out.

**0000**

Gible was in shock. In front of her was a piece of paper with a note on it. It said:

'WE ARE SORRY, BUT YOU HAVE BEEN DISQUALIFIED FROM THE COMPETITION. THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOUR ATTACK ON BAGON LAST EPISODE. AS A RESULT WE ARE ALLOWING HIM BACK IN, REPLACING YOU. FROM YOUR CARING HOST, CELEBI.'

"I lost?" Gible mumbled in a soft voice. The dragon-type stood quietly for a moment, before picking up his bed in rage and throwing it across the room. The throw was so hard that the bed broke through the wall and hit Sandslash, who happened to be standing nearby. Gible walked out to a mixed chorus of laughter and silent amazement.

**0000**

"No, you can't."

Polywag was on the verge of hysterics. She had just one the challenge for her team, and was excited. But her friends weren't.

"How could you do it Polywag?" asked Electryke.

"Yeah, why would you cheat?" asked Totodile.

"You should leave now, before someone gets hurt," threatened Snover.

Polywag watched as her friends abandoned her. The water-type was alone and everyone hated her. That was a sickening feeling that left her on the verge of tears.

"Please, don't leave me," Polywag said in a soft voice. "Please stop it. I can't take it!"

The room lit up, and Polywag walked outside to join her fellow contestants.

**0000**

Hitmontop could not see anything except fog. It was everywhere he went. Hitmontop tried running for a while, but there was still no sign of anybody. He had tried shouting for the other contestants, but received no answer. The fighting-type had started to get nervous, and he could have sworn that he saw shadows walking through the fog.

Hitmontop took a deep breath to calm his nerves, but choked on the fog surrounding him. The shadows started to move closer to him, and Hitmontop started to choke even worse. Things got to be too much for him, causing the fighting-type to call out for help and drop out of the competition.

**0000**

Staravia was flying low to the ground. She was lost in a forest. The flying-type had tried to fly up out of the trees, but she could never make to the tree tops. She had flown straight for a while, but there was no sign of the forest ending. Throughout the forest, she could hear wild Pokémon, but she could never find the sources. Staravia dropped out of the challenge after she heard a loud scream behind her, which sent the flying-type sprinting away crying for help.

**0000**

Spinarak was shivering. Her biggest fear was darkness, and she had never gone so long without being able to see. But she also knew that this was a challenge, and she couldn't drop out too early. But the darkness was getting to be too much, and her imagination started to play tricks with her mind, which caused Spinarak to drop out.

**0000**

Monferno was trapped under a waterfall. The rushing water was giving him a headache and was causing his tail fire to go exceptionally low. He stayed in for a bit, but had to drop out soon after his test started.

**0000**

Wigglytuff smirked when Monferno dropped out of the cabin. She knew he was part of Jynx's alliance, and if she had any hope of taking out Monferno, then the fire-type couldn't be winning challenges for his team.

The normal-type Pokémon watched Monferno pass by, giving him a quiet, unnoticed glare, when Wigglytuff noticed Spinarak and Delibird separated from the main group, talking in hushed tones. Wigglytuff grew curious and crept up behind the duo.

"We need to protect ourselves if there is an alliance out there," Spinarak whispered.

"Fine, I'm in, but who should we target?"

"Well, we know that they'll be evolved Pokémon. I think that it would be Skarmory or Lunatone, but I wouldn't put it past any of them. The point is that you need to watch over your shoulder."

Wigglytuff snuck away, thinking about this new challenge that had popped up.

**0000**

Totodile had just finished facing his fear, a world without water, when he was grabbed from behind by someone. Looking over his shoulder, the water-type saw that it was Gible.

"What do you want with me?"

"It's not me, Polywag wants us," Gible replied gruffly.

"Oh, okay."

The duo walked behind the kitchen, where they found Polywag, who was with Electryke and Snover.

"Alright, what's the deal tadpole?" Gible asked.

"Wow, guess who got out of the wrong side of the Poke-ball today," snickered Electryke.

"Shut up Electryke, this is important."

Everyone turned toward Polywag.

"Listen, Spinarak and I believe that there is an alliance that is targeting the first evolutions, because we are perceived as weaker than them. We need to protect ourselves, and there is safety in numbers, so I'm proposing that we make a counter-alliance."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I'm not joining an alliance with a couple of losers like you," Gible said flatly.

"Hey, at least our fear isn't losing," retorted Electryke.

"Yeah, your fear is standing still, which makes you way tough than me," Gible replied sarcastically, causing Totodile to grin.

"What are you laughing at, your fear is having no water," snarled Electryke.

"Yeah, well I…"

"SHUT UP!"

The three arguing Pokémon jumped and turned toward the source of the yell, which to their surprise was Snover.

"I'm j-joining the alliance. We need t-to do this if we want to w-win," the shy grass-type said.

"I'm in," Totodile said while nodding in agreement.

"Same here," said Electryke.

Everyone looked at Gible expectantly.

"Oh alright, I'm in to," Gible said while sighing in defeat.

"Great," said Polywag with a smile, "now for a team name, I was thinking The Young-Guns. It sounds kind of tough and has a nice ring to it."

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, to The Young-Guns," Totodile cheered

"Young-Guns!" cheered everyone else.

**0000**

Back at the challenge, both Roserade and Nidorino had both dropped out from their fear, which for both was being buried alive.

"How can you be afraid of being buried alive, you're part ground?"

"When I was younger, I was trapped in a landslide," admitted Nidorino. "It was the scariest moment of my life."

Roserade nodded in agreement.

"Do you know who is left in the challenge?"

Nidorino scanned over the contestants out of the challenge.

"Well, I don't see Skarmory, Dusklops, Absol, Jynx, Scyther or Fearow."

"And I can't find Grovyle, Umbreon, Shuppet, Lucario, Glameow or Glaceon," said Roserade.

"Looks like this challenge will be a close one."

Roserade again nodded in agreement.

**0000**

Absol was tied down on a torture rack. Above him was a large water dropper, and on the table next to him was an assortment of medical instruments. Absol's biggest fear was torture.

The dark-type had withstood many types of pains throughout his years, but the torture he was experiencing today was by far the worst he had ever experienced. After an hour of facing his fear, Absol dropped out of the challenge.

**0000**

Shuppet was floating down a dark cave. However, darkness wasn't Shuppet's biggest fear.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?"

A loud screech answered Shuppet's plea and a swarm of Zubats came swarming out of the darkness. Shuppet screamed and sprinted in the opposite direction. A couple times she thought she had lost the, but the swarm always seemed to find Shuppet. Eventually she had enough, and the ghost-type dropped out of the challenge.

**0000**

Fearow was freaking out. He had woken up extremely weak and unable to move. He tried rolling over, but couldn't manage that. There was a pitcher of water nearby, but he didn't have the strength to move it. So he sat where he was, unmoving.

After resting a while, he tried moving again, but still couldn't. That's when Fearow started to get nervous. What if he was so weak that he could never move again? What if he couldn't defend himself? That thought scared the flying-type the most, causing him to drop out.

**0000**

Grovyle was at a funeral, which was confusing because he couldn't remember anyone he knew dying. But the grass-type knew it would have been rude to leave, so he sat it out.

The priest eventually stopped talking, and a somber line formed in front of the coffin as people said the last good-byes. Curiosity got the best of Grovyle and he joined the line. As the line progressed, Grovyle noticed his friends and family standing next to the coffin. As he approached the coffin, a horrible sinking feeling formed in Grovyle's stomach. He looked into the coffin, and saw his own cold, dead body. Grovyle screamed and dropped out of the challenge.

**0000**

Skarmory was flying slowly. He knew what was coming, but he didn't want to face it.

He eventually got tired and was forced to land and rest. He stopped at a creek to get a drink. As he bent over, Skarmory noticed a figure next to him reflecting in the water. Looking over his shoulder, Skarmory saw his biggest fear.

"Butterfree!"

Skarmory quickly took off, but by the time he was fully air born, a swarm of Butterfree had formed behind him and was closing in fast. Skarmory flew as fast as he could but the swarm soon overcame him, and Skarmory called it quits.

**0000**

"**It's not my fault, there is something unnatural about Butterfree," said Skarmory. "Other people have stupider fears, so I shouldn't be in trouble. But come on, you got to admit that bug Pokémon can be a bit creepy.**

"**I heard that!" Spinarak yelled from outside the confessional.**

**0000**

Jynx was trapped in a box that kept shrinking.

"Damn claustrophobia," the psychic-type muttered under her breath.

She had taken to curling in a ball and closing her eyes. At the beginning of the challenge, the room had been normally sized, but before she knew it, the room had shrunk to half its size.

Jynx had no idea how long she had been sitting in her box, and she dare not open her eyes to look for a clock. But curiosity started to get the best of her, and she squinted through her eyelids. The wall was right in front of the psychic's face. Jynx let out a muffled scream before ending her challenge.

**0000**

Glameow had lasted as long as she could. All the way up her arms needles had been pushed underneath the skin. Then came her legs, but Glameow still didn't drop out. It wasn't until the needle had approached her face did Glameow flinch and quit the challenge.

**0000**

Dusklops was tied to a chair, and in front of him was a Mr. Mime. The ghost-type normally shuddered at the thought of clowns, but he knew this was a challenge and he had to stick it through.

The Mr. Mime did his entire clown routine and still Dusklops wouldn't budge. It wasn't until the mime approached Dusklops with face paint that the ghost-type flinched and forced himself to call off the challenge.

**0000**

Scyther was trapped in a cemetery, which wouldn't have been so bad in the day, but was damn creepy at night. He had tried the gate, but it had been locked from the outside. So he tried going over the gate, but it was too tall, so Scyther decided to wait out the night waiting at the gate.

The first couple minutes had been alright, but Scyther started noticing dark figures running in between the graves. The bug-type decided to investigate and followed one of the shadows, but it soon disappeared, and Scyther realized he was lost.

Scyther continued to wander through the cemetery while looking for an exit, when he noticed the shadow figures starting to close in. Scyther started to run but he could not get away, and when the figures finally caught up to him, the bug-type called it quits.

**0000**

Lunatone watched Scyther wander out of the cabin and motioned for the bug-type to join him.

"Who's left?" Scyther asked as he approached.

"Umbreon, Lucario and Glaceon I believe."

"I see. What do you want with me?"

"I want to talk to you about an alliance. I know you are a smart guy, and I need to cover my butt. If we work together, I know we can dominate the game."

Scyther smirked.

"What's in it for me?" asked the bug-type.

"I won't target you; it's as simple as that."

Scyther thought about it for a moment before giving a short nod in agreement.

"We will be known as 'Loplik Kaks.' It means 'Final Two.' I think it's appropriate."

Scyther smirked and nodded again before turning and walking away. Lunatone sighed before turning back toward the others.

**0000**

Lucario was looking down a mountain side and was watching what looked like ants climb up the mountainside. Another Lucario approached him.

"They are coming sir."

Lucario nodded. "Ready yourself. We attack at dawn."

The other Lucario nodded and walked off. Lucario looked back down the mountain side at the oncoming enemy. The battle would be tough, the fighting-type knew that, but he had devised a battle plan, and his clan had the tactical advantage. Lucario smirked, there was no way anything could go wrong.

**0000**

Umbreon was being led by the Chansey down a long dark hallway. The nurse sat him down outside an operating room before entering the room. Umbreon could hear hushed voices through the door, but he couldn't make out the words. The door opened again, and the Chansey motioned for the dark-type Pokemon to enter the room.

**0000**

The enemy was approaching, but Lucario stood strong. He had to keep up appearances if he wanted to stay in the position of leader. Lucario watched, unmoving, as his target entered his trap. Things were occurring exactly how he planned. Lucario waited until they came around the corner before charging.

"NOW!" shouted the valiant leader.

But before Lucario could enter the melee something hit him from behind, knocking out the fighting-type.

**0000**

The room was completely dark except for a small bed in the center of the room. The bed had a lamp next to it, and the light from the lamp reflected off the silver hair of the figure on the bed. As Umbreon approached he could hear a heart monitor beeping, and each beep seemed slow and far in between. Umbreon approached the bed and pulled the sheet off of the figure's head.

"No," Umbreon said in a barely audible whisper.

**0000**

Lucario awoke to the smell of death. He lay there not praying that when he opened his eyes, his fears would not be proven true. Suddenly, Lucario was pulled up from the ground roughly and his arms were bound behind his back.

"Open your eyes," said a voice. Lucario ignored the voice and tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Damn it, I said open your eyes!" the voice said before Lucario felt a heavy punch into his stomach. The hit forced his eyes open, and Lucario almost puked at the scene he saw. All around him were bodies of his fellow clan mates.

Lucario fell to his knees. He had let his friends and family down, and they had paid with their lives. Lucario glared at his rival, a shiny Lucario. Filled with rage, Lucario lunged at his rival, only to take another heavy blow, this time to the head. The rival clan laughed at his desperation. Lucario could feel himself fading, and he watched the clan leave through bleary eyes. Lucario closed his eyes a final time. He had failed.

**0000**

Umbreon stared at the bed in disbelief. The Chansey placed her hand softly on Umbreon's shoulder.

"She is fading," the nurse said quietly.

Umbreon stared at the slow breathing of his half-sister's chest. Umbreon watched the monitor as his sister's heartbeat grew steadily slower. A tear streaked down Umbreon's cheek as the monitor flat-lined.

"Glaceon, no."

**0000**

Glameow hurried over to Umbreon as he came out of the cabin.

"How did I do?" asked the dark-type.

"You made the final 3, barely outlasting Lucario. You should be proud."

Umbreon nodded sullenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Glameow.

"It's nothing; I'm just a bit rattled by the challenge."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Don't worry about me. How did you fare?" Umbreon asked trying to avoid the subject. Glameow stared at him for a moment.

"I'm shaken but not stirred," she eventually said.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT FOR THE RESULTS OF TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Celebi's voice boomed through the loudspeaker.

"Shall we?" asked Umbreon. Glameow nodded and the two walked off together.

**0000**

Everyone gathered around Celebi, who had Glaceon and Mareep standing next to her.

"First off, congratulations to everyone for not going insane while facing your fears," Celebi said when everyone had gathered. "However, special congratulations must go out to our Final 2, who not only lasted longer than all of you, they are the only ones to not quit the challenge."

There was some polite applause, but many there were surprised that timid Mareep had lasted so long.

"Now, there can be only one winner, so Jirachi and I talked it out and decided on a winner. That Pokemon actually conquered their fear, where as the other simply fainted and was unable to quit. That being said, the winner is…."

"Spit it out already!" snapped Wigglytuff.

"Shut it sassy-pants. I'm building the tension! Anyway, the winner is…. Glaceon and the Articunos!"

The Articunos started cheering while the Moltres all groaned.

"That means I will be seeing the Moltres at the Campfire Ceremony tonight. You have the afternoon to think about who you will vote out tonight."

**0000**

Skarmory, Nidorino and Wigglytuff had secluded themselves at the dock.

"So what is your biggest fear? Nidorino asked Skarmory.

"Nothing." Skarmory said hoping to avoid the subject.

"He's afraid of Butterfree," Wigglytuff said with a smirk. Nidorino burst into laughter.

"Shut it!" snapped Skarmory, glaring at Wigglytuff.

Nidorino tried stifling his laughter, but wasn't good at it.

"Anyway," Wigglytuff said, hoping to distract Skarmory from Nidorino, "we need to decide on who we are voting out tonight. We need to get rid of some deadweight from the team, and I know the perfect person to get rid of would be."

**0000**

"**What they don't realize is that we are actually voting out a threat," admitted Wigglytuff. "I can't have those two knowing all the reasons for my plans. Otherwise they might think that they don't need me, and we can't have that."**

**0000**

"So what are we going to do tonight," asked Gible. He, Numel, Mareep and Totodile had all gathered with Delibird to discuss that nights vote.

"Well, we should vote for the Pokemon that we think would be the leader of an alliance against us," said Delibird. "I think we should vote for Skarmory. He seems to be the type of guy to target someone based off of pure strength."

"D-do we know if there actually is an alliance against the first evolutions?" asked Mareep.

"Well, no," admitted Delibird. "However, all of the eliminations so far have been first evolutions. We need to protect ourselves."

"I just don't know, it's too sneaky for me," said Mareep.

"I'm on Mareep's sided on this one," said Numel.

Delibird sighed. "Do what you want, but I'm voting for Skarmory. I just hope that you don't regret your decision."

**0000**

**Lunatone was floating in the confessional.**

"**My decision tonight will affect how the game will play out in its entirety. Who I eliminate can cause paranoia and pit alliances against each other. In a sense, I am God and the game is my domain."**

**0000**

"Well Moltres, welcome to your first Campfire Ceremony," Celebi greeted the campers. "How does it feel to be the losers? Sucks, doesn't it."

The Moltres were silent and eyed each other nervously.

"Anyway, it's time to announce who is going home. If I call your name that means you are safe. You will come up and grab a Pokeblock. If you don't receive a Pokeblock you are eliminated from the game."

Celebi paused a moment to let her words sink in.

"Mareep and Lucario are safe."

Mareep squealed in delight while Lucario simply nodded before getting up.

"Scyther and Grovyle,"

Scyther had no reaction while Grovyle smirked before getting up.

"Gible and Totodile,"

The duo high-fived before getting up.

"Staravia and Numel,"

Each let out a sigh before getting up.

"Absol and Dusklops,"

The two friends nodded to each other and smiled.

"And Wigglytuff, Nidorino and Sandslash."

Each let out a sigh as a Pokeblock was thrown to them.

"The bottom two is Skarmory and Delibird. However, only one of you needs to go home. The Pokemon staying in the competition is…. Skarmory!"

The steel-type let out breath before turning to Delibird.

"Sorry man."

Delibird nodded. "It's alright, it was bound to happen eventually. I'll go get my stuff."

Celebi watched Delibird walk away before turning back to the Moltres.

"Thank goodness that the birdbrain is gone. Alright guys, that's it. Goodnight."

**0000**

"**Am I disappointed, yeah a bit," said Delibird. "But it's my own fault, I didn't lobby hard enough for the alliance."**

"**If I were to choose someone to win, it would be Shuppet. She's a great person to hang out with. Other than that, any first-evolution is who I would pick."**

"**I suppose this is it for me, though I will go home with a new view of the world and the Pokemon in it."**

**0000**

Delibird was board his boat when a voice called out from behind him.

"Delibird, wait!"

The ice-type turned to see Shuppet hurrying to meet him.

"What's up Shuppet?"

"I just heard and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh, well bye." Delibird turned back to his boat.

"No wait." Shuppet shoved a present into Delibird's hands. "I made this for you."

"Oh thanks," said Delibird. The two stared at each other for a second, then Shuppet bent in and gave Delibird a quick kiss.

"Bye Delibird," Shuppet said glumly.

"Bye Shuppet."

Delibird got onto his boat, and the boat pulled away. Delibird set down Shuppet's present and lifted the lid off of it. There was a small click and something flew out of the package and smacked Delibird in the face. The ice-type could hear Shuppet's cackling while he wiped pie filling off of his face.

"Gotta love that girl."

**0000**

** Yay chapter is done! I do apologize for the major delay, I had some personal issues I had to deal with.**

**So this chapter hopefully gave you (the readers) a closer view into the contestants personality. I feel like before that, I hadn't done such a good job at making the characters relatable. I'll wait for reviews to find out how I did.**

**Anyway, there are alliances forming, relationships forming, and tensions building. Next chapter there will be more fighting, and alliances will be pitted against each other in a brutally tough challenge as we find out who is really in it to win it.**

**Delibird: "Review, or I'll set Shuppet after your families! Muahahahahahaha! Hmm, I think she might of had an influence on me..."**


End file.
